


Dream Weaver

by evalentine99



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Character Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evalentine99/pseuds/evalentine99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Gwen's dreams are coming true. In just four weeks she will marry the man of her dreams in a fairy tale wedding. Owen and Tosh are finally together and will have a happy ever after. She is second in command and is Queen of all she surveys…the problem is no matter how hard she tries she can't stop Jack's growing infatuating with Ianto. Warning Character Bash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Racing up to the floor in the Hub that held the Archives, Ianto risked a glance at his watch and cursed. Everything since he had gotten here in the early hours of the morning had gone wrong and now he was running seriously behind.

First was the SUV which had been in a worse state than normal. The back was covered in blood (Weevil); mud was all over the seats. Owen had stuck gum under the dashboard again and spilt coffee all over the floor. The blood had dried in patches and he had debated with himself if he should leave it to later but if the SUV was needed Gwen would put up merry hell.

With a final once over he had moved onto the main Hub area. Collecting all the rubbish into a sack he left the rest. It never looked really clean regardless of effort but at least the desks were clear

Arriving to feed the residents he found two more had been added to the menagerie. To his dismay the floor was inches deep in water so it looked like the pump system had failed again. This failure meant he had to move the Weevils to new quarters a floor up.

He grimaced as he recalled the struggle. While moving the big male the sedation had begun to wear off and there had been a scuffle. 'Scuffle...more like full out fight," he said to himself.

He had added finding the source of the flooding and fixing it to the already long list of tasks Gwen had assigned him the day before.

Taking the stairs now two at a time he reached his alcove just as his watch began to beep. It was eight twenty seven. His stomach churned as he calculated how much time he needed to change out of his ruined clothes and get back to the main Hub area.

Pulling off his tee-shirt and jeans he threw them to join the others he needed to take home and wash. He pulled out clean clothes and stated to change. Even after all this time it still didn't feel right. Gwen had made it very clear that wearing a suit was ridiculous and not in keeping with his status here. He grimaced as he recalled her comments. No amount of explanation would suffice or his assurances that wearing a suit was not just an attempt to make the rest of them look bad. He sighed; that had never been his intention, he just loved looking his best.

Dressing like a slob at home was one thing but outside the front door he just felt it respectful to look his best…what was the point in thinking like this, he berated himself.

Pulling the tee shirt over his head and throwing on hoodie he grabbed the files Jack had requested the previous night and headed up to the main Hub area. God he hoped Jack didn't notice he was late getting them to him. After the day's bad start the last thing he needed was a public dressing down from Gwen in front of everybody for failing in his duties. She would delight in listing every possible infraction he had ever committed while Owen made snarky comments, Tosh looked awkward and Jack ignored him.

"Oi tea boy you're late. Where's the coffee?" Owen shouted at him as Ianto quickly ducked into Jack's office and placed the files on his desk.

"I'm just getting that now," Ianto moved quickly to the coffee machine.

"And did you get the artefact I requested yesterday?" Owen added.

Ianto cursed under his breath as he recalled the request.

"You know the protocol. I can't access the Secure Archives without permission from Gwen," he called out from the coffee machine.

"That's right I forgot." Owen looked at Ianto, confused as if this didn't make sense then after a few seconds passed added, "Well as soon as they get here make sure you do."

Ianto concentrated on his task when he heard the main door roll back. He glanced up briefly to see it was Jack and Gwen. He felt a breath catch in his throat as saw the pair enter holding hands.

"Everybody we have an announcement," Gwen said as soon as she stepped up to the main area. "It's huge; we're engaged." She stuck her hand forward exposing a gold band sporting a large diamond cluster. Jack moved beside her and placed his arm around her waist.

"About bloody time," Owen said moving forward and took Jack's hand as Tosh squealed in delight and moved to take a look at the ring.

"Congratulations," Ianto heard himself mutter as he began to deliver a mug to each desk, trying to avoid looking at the happy couple. Berating himself, he had worked on this. Jack was with Gwen. That was the reality of this situation.

Jack was with Gwen he repeated as if to convince himself. They had dated, moved in with each other, and this was just the next logical step in the progression. He knew this was coming, there had been enough indications Jack was going to ask Gwen to marry him. He risked a look at Jack who was looking bemused but happy.

His eyes lingered on the man. He should be happy that Jack had found someone. If there was anyone who deserved to be happy it was Jack. So why was this so painful to see Jack moving on? He asked himself.

"Your turn next," Gwen squealed and winked at Tosh. Tosh took Gwen's hand and was examining it in more detail.

"Don't! I'm still working on that," Tosh said under her breath, looking across at Owen hoping he hadn't heard.

"Never saw you as the marrying kind," Owen pointed out as he took Jack's hand.

"Yes but when you find the woman of your dreams..." Jack added.

"Have you set a date?" Tosh said, moving back.

"Four weeks," Gwen said her eyes widening and her face breaking into a huge smile. "And we have a lot to do, so excuse us; people to invite, cakes to order, venues to book." She linked arms with Jack and guided him towards his office.

Taking a deep breath Ianto entered Jack's office to deliver their coffees. He put his eyes to the floor, acutely uncomfortable to find Gwen on Jack's lap, both wrapped around each other whispering sweet nothings. Gwen gave Jack a last quick kiss, whispered into his ear, and went to her work station.

"Why are these late?" Jack said, picking up the files and glaring at Ianto as he placed a coffee on Jack's desk.

"I apologise Sir, when I was moving the new resident I found the level was flooded."

"Ianto, it's your job to maintain the Hub. If there's a leak it would suggest negligence on your part."

"The lower levels are the oldest, Sir," Ianto said in his defence but dropped his eyes under Jack's intense glare.

"Are you going to argue with me?" Ianto shook his head. "Get it fixed. Your position here is tenuous at best, Jones; you are here at my sufferance. It is your job to ensure we can do ours. If we fail it's because you've failed in your duties. Have I made myself clear?"

Ianto took a breath to ease the tight band across his chest. "Yes, I understand, Sir."

"Second chances are hard, Jones. Trust and respect have to earned, doubly so in your case." Jack looked at the man.

"Yes sir," Ianto replied keeping his eyes to the floor.

"Back to work," Jack said dismissing him and putting his attentions on the files Ianto had delivered. Turning Ianto left and moved to Gwen's desk.

"What is it Ianto?" Gwen demanded as Ianto placed a mug on her desk not looking away from her screen.

"I need to access the artefact Archives. Owen has requested one of the objects." He handed over a form.

Taking the form she took several moments to examine it, trying to fault it. Handing it back she gave him the key.

"I noticed that the staff locker room really needs a good clean, I want all the lockers pulled out, showers given a scrub, toilets cleaned." She saw his face stiffen.

"There's a leak in the lower levels…." Ianto tried to explain.

"Well you're going to have a very busy day then," she threw back at him.

"Yes ma'am," Ianto said with a tilt of his head and hurried off. Gwen felt a deep thrill of satisfaction as she watched his retreating back.

"If the lower levels are flooded the residents come first," Tosh said after Ianto had left.

"Time on his hands is the last thing he needs. It is nothing less than he deserves. He could have had us all killed," Gwen snapped back.

"Little poser getting nothing less than he deserves," Owen piped up in response to Gwen's outburst.

"I know but Ianto works very hard," Tosh said in his defence. "He's first here and last to leave, we always have everything we need in fact he does a marvellous job."

"That's his role: a tea boy, janitor, cleaner. All I'm doing is making sure he never forgets his place in the rightful order of things," Gwen said spitting out the words between her teeth.

"Bloody got that right," Owen added as he caught a look from Tosh. "Oh don't give me that bleeding heart look."

"All I 'm saying is you should let up on him, he always does his best," Tosh started to say as Gwen rounded on her.

"He is in his rightful place: tea boy, janitor, cleaner, a nobody, cleaning up after us doing the worst dirtiest jobs."

Tosh drew back at her vehemence as she saw Gwen relax and smile.

"Ianto is where he belongs. He could have gotten us all killed. Jack gave him a choice. He does a good job and that is all he is good for. It's been hard but for all our best interests Ianto needs to know his place in the order of things," she said in an almost sing-song voice.

"Of course," Tosh replied. What had she been thinking? Of course Gwen was right.

Tapping his pen on the pile of files Jack pulled at his lower lip. The last week had been monumental. He felt a flutter of excitement then took a breath…. He looked across at Gwen and smiled to himself. He stood up; he needed to walk, stretch his legs.

No, that was not it. He sat down again. What the hell was wrong with him? Every day was perfect...waking up as always with Gwen in his arms, all the wedding plans...three weeks to go and they would be married. It was just inside he felt this wrongness. It was the only word he could to describe it. Part of him was so happy he had found the woman of his dreams…he heard a squawk as Myfanwy called out. Before he could stop himself he made his way across his office and found himself leaning against the frame to watch as Jones made his way to the feeding platform and began coaxing her with some fish heads.

She launched herself from her nest, flying across the small space and landing on the rail next to Jones. He scratched her behind her eyelids and she pushed her face into his chest and rubbed it up and down. He petted her and then she rubbed her beak against him in an almost affectionate manner as she leaned into him.

"You can set your watch by the man," Jack caught himself thinking as he looked at his watch and smiled to himself. Ianto was the only one she responded to. Myfanwy launched herself as a fish head was thrown, catching it with a snap and making her way back to the platform. Ianto had such patience with her. She now followed a whole raft of commands making their lives a lot easier. It has all started when Ianto had some inspiration after he had watched an episode on the 'Discovery Channel'. It had been about how a zoo had applied animal behaviourism to reptiles and decided if you could train crocodiles why not try it with a pteranodon? And it worked, months of hard effort had paid off and she was a thousand times more manageable.

Jack stopped struggling to recall the conversation. When had Ianto told him that? He shook his head. Strange he had no recall but they must have, as he struggled to recall, the feeling of wrongness grew.

Ianto threw another fish head, swinging his arm to give the fish head more height. Had Ianto been working out? Jack thought to himself as he viewed the well contoured muscles in his upper arms and chest under the tee-shirt. Ianto threw another fish head and his tee-shirt rose up exposing a small area of well-defined abdomen. Ianto had been definitely been working out, Jack agreed to himself.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Gwen interrupted his thoughts glaring at him as she came towards him. Startled Jack shook his head and pulled back into his office.

"He's just the janitor and it's me you love," Gwen told him as Jack drew her to him as he felt the energy that have been so strong just a moment ago disappear in an instance.

"Of course my darling," he said giving her a kiss as he pulled his attention back to her.

"Oh God enough, woman," Owen shouted across the board room. "If I have to listen to another bloody detail I am going to scream."

"I'm only planning on getting married once in my life time, so it has to be perfect," Gwen said as she sat as close as she could to Jack who smiled at her comment indulgently. A coffee was placed before him and he found his eyes drawn to the long elegant fingers wrapped around the mug which he traced with his eyes. His gaze then followed Ianto making his way around the board room table placing a mug of coffee before everyone.

"I have the man of my dreams, he's mine and I am his. Three weeks from now and we will be on our honeymoon and we are going to have a whole week of the three 'S's' sun, sand and s..."

"Enough!" Owen interrupted loudly

"Sangrias," Gwen finished her sentence.

Ianto passed behind her and she snapped as he placed a coffee in front of her "Oh for god's sake smile, Ianto. Your face won't crack you know. Why can't you be happy? Weddings are happy events, two people sharing their love and devotion to each other and the world." She turned to Jack sharply. To her dismay Jack was staring at Ianto, seemingly transfixed. "Have you written yours yet?"

"Jack! Jack," she repeated, forcing his face towards hers. "Me, I'm here, remember?" she pointed at herself.

"Of course," Jack replied bringing his attention back. "What were you saying?"

"I was telling everyone I am organising the best fairy tale wedding in the universe and I was asking if you have composed your vows." Jack fought to keep his attention on Gwen and not to follow Ianto with his gaze as he left the room or follow him as headed back down the main Hub.

"Vows, Jack. I've written mine already, words that tell the whole world why I love you so much."

"Oh God I feel ill," Owen groaned.

"I think it's romantic," Tosh enthused. "Craig v Nos Castle, beautiful white wedding dress, Cinderella horse and carriage, sharing your commitment to each other, banquet, wedding cake, champagne, doves..." She took a breath as something came to her. "This is all a bit over the top," she burst out before she could stop herself. Then looked at Jack then Gwen, then back at Jack and then the door Ianto had just exited.

She shook her head as if seeing something for the first time. She sat back, her arms crossed as something echoed in her mind. She creased her face in thought, it was on the tip of her tongue, and she looked up and found Gwen glaring at her.

"Jack and me, we're in love see, meant to be together, him and me. Jack is the man of my dreams and we're going to have a fairy tale wedding and have a wonderful honeymoon, have a baby then live happily ever after," she repeated as Tosh looked between Jack and Gwen.

"But..." she tried to formulate her thoughts

"Look how happy you are Owen are, all that strife...you can't tell me you are unhappy?" Gwen repeated slowly as Tosh smiled shyly then looked at Owen. 'I'm happy for you, be happy for me?"

Tosh let out a breath. Of course Gwen was right. How could she think any differently?

Standing Jack broke up the meeting.

"Alright my love?" Gwen asked seeing a furrow appear on Jack's face as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Yes, I just need to get some air."

"Not getting cold feet are you?" Gwen said a slight edge of panic to her voice.

Jack pulled her into his arms. "Of course not. I've just need some air."

"Air?" she double-checked.

"I just need some air," he said sharply and headed out towards the garage.

Jack walked back into the Hub. He was feeling slightly better. He was not sure why but he felt he just had to escape but he had to admit it has been happening more over the past few days. It was a feeling that built up in his chest and he just had to get out. He had felt it building up during the board room meeting, it felt like he was suffocating accompanied with a desperate urge to get outside into the fresh air. He wished he could put a name to it. It was a feeling of…he tried to put his finger on it…energy, it centred in his chest feeling like a hole, like he was missing something...very important. Perhaps it was …he stopped, thinking back. When did it start, he asked himself. It started around a week...ten days ago. He recalled something; he would check with Owen later. Perhaps that group of gaseous aliens they had encountered around that time had not been as benign as they appeared. Maybe that was it and he made his way to Owen's bay.

"Owen got a moment?" Jack said and Owen looked up.

"You look like a man having serious doubts," Owen joked as Jack explained the feeling of wrongness he couldn't put his finger on.

"With Gwen, no," Jack said as if to convince himself. "Could it be that encounter with the aliens that came through the Rift? Since then it's like…I have this hole here inside; an ache." Jack pointed at his heart area.

Owen listened to his heart. "As I said at the time they were harmless. Every test confirmed they were harmless." Owen picked a vial and a syringe. "I'll take some blood, double check"

"And I don't have doubts," Jack said as Owen worked the tourniquet.

"That's good because as your best man I need to know if you are going to do a runner."

"I assure you running is not on my mind. It takes me a lot to commit but when I do it's 100%."

"Glad to hear it mate," Owen said as Jack pulled down his shirt sleeve. "I'll let you know if I come up with anything."

Back at his desk Jack picked up the sheet of paper in front of him and let out a sigh. Maybe he was just feeling pre-wedding nerves. He had to admit as weddings went he had had little input. When he thought of all the hard work Gwen was putting into this the least he could do was write his vows. So why was this so difficult? He felt the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sitting down with a heavy thump he picked up his pen, to see Ianto standing in front of him with a mug of coffee.

"You looked like you could use some inspiration," he said kindly as he handed over the mug.

"I can't think why I am finding this so hard. I mean it's Gwen, Gwen," Jack repeated.

"There's always poetry. What about a Shakespeare's Sonnet 116?"

"Shakespeare?"

"Shakespeare's Sonnet 116 is very popular for weddings." Ianto saw Jack shake his head.

"Maybe, how does it go?" Jack asked then sat back as Ianto began to recite the words and found it impossible to tear his eyes away from Ianto's lips as he formed each word.

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments. Love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds,

Or bends with the remover to remove:

O no! it is an ever-fixed mark

That looks on tempests and is never shaken;

It is the star to every wandering bark,

Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.

Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle's compass come:

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

If this be error and upon me proved,

I never writ, nor no man ever loved"

Jack swallowed, captivated as the words rolled over him, causing an involuntary shiver. He looked up to see Ianto was deeply affected.

"Ianto that's beautiful," Jack found himself stuttering.

"I printed out a copy." Ianto handed out a sheet. Jack reached out to take it and briefly they held on as if they were both reluctant to let it go.

"Thank you, but Gwen has insisted it be personal," Jack added with a sigh after a few seconds and he picked up his pen again.

Staring at the page, his mind a blank, Jack threw his pen on the desk. "I just can't think of anything." He looked up to see Ianto readying the files Jack had asked him to return to the archives.

"What have you said in the past?" Ianto checked each files as he sat back to think

"Good point, both times were more traditional 'till death do us part, in sickness and health." He saw Ianto look sad.

"Time must be a strange quality for you, to have such a wealth of time. I imagine it's important to make sure that once you find love you don't waste a single precious moment…" Ianto tapered off.

"I'm not sure wealth is the right word. Living forever is not the great gift people see it as. To remain unchanging while those you love grow older...I feel like I'm not part of life." He looked up to see Ianto observing him. "I feel disconnected, ungrounded, like something very important is missing…I can't explain."

"Sounds more like grief than love." Jack jerked, startled at Ianto's words and caught himself in his gaze when a discordant noise broke the moment.

"What are you two talking about in there? Vows Jack! I want vows," Gwen called out from her work station "I want to be wowed, left in no doubt how much you love me."

"On that note I had better let you get on," Ianto said. He turned and left as Jack forced himself back to his task, but Ianto's words making it impossible to concentrate. Standing he pushed back the chair, grabbed his coat and left.

"That is the fourth time tonight you've gone all quiet. Are you actually paying attention to anything I'm saying?" Gwen demanded.

"Of course," Jack said pushing the food around his plate.

"I was saying that I have ordered some very sexy tempting naughties to get you all excited for our wedding night," she said as she took bite of the meal she had prepared but saw his attention was gone again. "So tell me what is so important the thought of me all sexed up can't keep your attention," she said with a scowl as she pushed her plate away with force.

"I was just thinking of something Ianto said to me today."

"So you were thinking of Ianto instead of me all dressed up getting ready to have the greatest night of sex with me," she ground her teeth in frustration.

"It was just something he said, I can't get it out of my mind."

"Look at me Jack," she commanded he looked at her.

"It's me you love Jack, me. I'm the love of your life, he's just the janitor who makes the coffee and looks after the Hub that's all. He means nothing to you. I am everything."

"He was trying to help me write my vows," he saw Gwen smile at him and he felt the terrible tight band in his chest start to loosen and took a deep breath.

"He's a nobody, someone who is there because of your goodwill and sufferance. He's lucky he's not a UNIT prisoner after what he did. It's me you love Jack, me," she reiterated.

Jack looked into her eyes and took her hand. "Of course I love you." He now dug into his food with real hunger as Gwen sat back, relieved.

Gwen looked across at Jack as she watched him eat "Yes it's me you love Jack, me, not him, I'm the love of your life, I'm the one you're meant to be with. It will be me making you happy for the rest of your life, me, me, me and don't you damn well forget it."


	2. Chapter 2

Looking out over Cardiff, Jack tried to calm his thinking but it wasn't working. The energy that he found so unsettling was becoming more and more pronounced with every passing hour and much to his added confusion there was only one cure. A cure only possible in the presence of one Ianto Jones.

He had to admit Ianto was a master at remaining as unobtrusive as possible. And yet Jack could sense whenever the man entered or left the room. If he was in the room he could sense where he was with his eyes closed. As each day passed this sixth sense had become impossible to ignore. To counter it Jack had decided to pretend that Ianto did not exist. Infuriatingly the more he tried to ignore Ianto the worst the feeling became and the compulsion to seek him out grew ever stronger.

To ease the terrible hollowness he felt when Ianto was not around he had taken to watching him working in the Archives on the CCTV. Within days Jack had found himself making excuses to keep his company. Excuses like requesting Ianto bring him an endless number of files, calls for fresh batches of coffee. At one point Jack had thrown all the files on his desk onto the floor and scattered them about then ordered Ianto to come to his office and spend time there to sort them back into order.

All this did was make the turmoil of feelings worse, they day after the file incident had caused Jack to seek Ianto out. To cover his appearance he made an inspection of the Archives, asked the man to explain in detail the nuances of his filing system. Then he insisted on a rundown of the project Ianto was working on, the transfer of their current records into a digital format. After which he had insisted on a tour of where the local residents were currently being incarcerated.

His start time was early and he appeared to work upwards of sixteen hour days. And he still had time to lighten Jack's load On Tuesday, after struggling with a major report he had gone home with it half-done dreading having to return to it next morning only to find it completed on his desk. In truth Ianto was an integral part of the team and Torchwood would be lost without him, so why was he still being treated like he was the enemy? Why was someone with Ianto's obvious talents still sweeping the floors?

Gwen was constantly reminding him of Ianto's place but that only served to make him even more perplexed. There was a nagging feeling in the back on his mind that this was all way behind them. Ianto had done a desperate thing out of love and been forgiven.

As punishment Ianto had been consigned a huge work load in an effort to prove his trust and regain respect from the team. Well, Ianto had his respect; moving the residents around single-handed was not a job for the faint-hearted. At first Ianto had understated the issue, but Jack insisted he tell him the truth. Ianto admitted to several near misses only being saved by the power of the spray he was using. After listening with a growing sense of dread for Ianto's safety he had immediately forbidden Ianto to move any resident on his own and had issued him with a stun gun...several stun guns. In fact, every spare stun gun he could lay his hands on.

Jack's mobile went off and he flipped it over and read the text message. It was Gwen, asking him where he was. He felt a growl of impatience. She was not his keeper and felt a small thrill of rebellion as he chose not to reply.

As he flipped the phone shut the strange feeling that had come to dominate his thoughts came back with even more force. In just seven days he was getting married. Why did he feel like he was grieving something he had lost when he should be filled with the anticipation of life domestic with Gwen? Maybe this all this was, was cold feet. He thought back how had he felt the last times. The first was before he knew he was immortal; he had been so in love. It had been wonderful; he had come to a place of acceptance and decided to make the most of his life there and then. Sarah had been a wonderful woman. Losing her was one of the hardest things he had had to endure. His grief had led him to discovering the curse of his immortality.

The second was a more practical affair. He had done the honourable thing with a sense of hope that the affection he held would be enough. He let out a sigh, it hadn't but he had least done his best. And now he was about to embark on a third adventure. He felt his stomach twist and the feeling returned with renewed force. Maybe it was all this was, was some residue from the gaseous aliens they had encountered. Owen had found nothing but reported he was also feeling a similar disconnect but not as strongly. It was possible that there were effects that showed no trace that could be measured.

His phone rang again and he flipped it open and saw it was another message from Gwen informing she was off to a dress fitting and meeting the bride maids for a lunch time drink. This time he thumbed in his response and made his way back down to the SUV as he came to a decision.

He would sit to down with Gwen…he stopped…she was very passionate about her belief Ianto should not he trusted. Jack felt his jaw lock. He was leader of Torchwood Three, this was his decision. Firstly he needed an assistant. Gwen was hopeless, paperwork was not her forte, and it was more than evident to Jack that it was Ianto who did the vast majority of it anyway, including the budget. Tosh could set up a work station for him in the main Hub area so he wasn't running up and down stairs all the time. He knew the perfect place just off to the side of his office. If he moved his own desk the angle of the work station it meant he could keep Ianto in sight at all times.

As of tomorrow, he would order Tosh to give him full access to the Hub computer so Ianto didn't have to keep asking permission to use any the Hub systems and he would stop all this nonsense of his having to check in with Gwen when he needed to gain access to the more secure areas. Another idea came to him...gun training, who could he trust to oversee this? No, he would do it himself. 'Time you came in from the cold, Ianto Jones,' he said to himself. He smiled as he headed back to the Hub, and a warm glow spread across his chest and he felt lighter. Nothing like striking while the iron was hot. He would go find Ianto and tell him the good news right now. Maybe he could persuade him to start wearing a suit again. Ianto always did look good in a suit…

Gwen flicked her phone shut as she watched Ianto cross the Hub. This should all be so easy. Things were as they were supposed to be. Jack was hers in all but name. Hers, not his. Yet Jack was brooding on rooftops, fighting against her dreams for their future happiness. Look at Owen and Tosh; neither one fought the rightness of their relationship. If she didn't know better she would think Jack didn't understand. She and him was a perfect match. A noise caught her attention and she looked up to see Ianto studying the plans of the Hub as he tried to track down the source of the leaks. He was going to have such a busy day, now that she had found him even more things to do

What the hell hold did Ianto have on Jack? It wasn't love, not real love, not like the love she felt for Jack. Well, in seven short days Jack would be hers forever, and once they were married and alone, she knew in her bones Jack would be happy. How could he not be happy? She could offer him a real natural marriage and she could have children. She longed to give him the beautiful baby she knew they would have. They would live happily ever after, EVER AFTER echoed in her mind. Her mobile in her hand vibrated and answering it found it was a message from her bridesmaid.

"I'm off for a dress fitting then lunch," she shouted back at everyone as she headed for the garage.

Tosh rolled her eyes at Gwen's retreating back and threw a glance at Owen who shrugged his shoulders.

Using his crow bar Ianto pushed it into the greasy black mould encrusting the entire left wall of this sub section of the Hub. A rank rotten odour filled the air and he coughed.

It wasn't sea water either. From the smell it was ground water seeping in. A splash hit his face and he spotlighted the area above him with his torch. The mould on the ceiling was so thick, long fingers of black were hanging down. He stepped back and felt his feet slide under him. Instinctively he put his hand out to steady himself and his hand holding the crow bar sank into the mould squeezing through his fingers. He jerked his hand away just as quickly in revulsion. So the water was coming from the next floor up, and seeping down here which meant he was too far down.

The images that had been plaguing him returned and he fought to ignore them. Day and night, waking and sleeping they invaded his mind, occupying every bloody moment of his existence.

They were just delusions, he told himself, cruel fantasies. It was like he had lived this whole other life in some parallel dimension where he and Jack were together. They were so real, Jack holding him, Jack making love to him, making love to each other, Jack looking at him like he meant something.

Ianto forced himself to return to the task at hand and, reaching up he pushed the crow bar into the ceiling to see if he could clear some of the mould fingers closest to the wall. A lump fell off with off with a plop, exposing the bricks underneath. He tapped the exposed brick then realised his mistake as something wet and cold hit at the back of his neck. He looked up and the brick, followed by several more, began to cascade down. Jumping aside, several brushed his shoulder and hit the floor. Eyes widening he saw the whole ceiling beginning to bow. He spun around and took two steps towards the way he had come in but it was too late.

"Have you seen Ianto?" Jack asked Tosh as he made his way to her desk. "I've tried calling him on the com and checked on the CCTV. Did he leave?"

"Jack, he's got enough to do. If you want coffee you could make it yourself," Tosh said in a voice laced disapproval.

"Tosh?" Her sharp tone caught Jack by surprise.

"Just after you left Gwen gave him a huge list of things to get done, and you've run him ragged over the past four days. I think you could use the coffee machine yourself or make instant," she snapped.

"List?" Tosh walked over picked up the list from Gwen's desk and handed it to Jack.

"I need to speak to him," Jack reiterated as he read down the list of pointless tasks, trying to fathom why Gwen had asked Ianto to complete these. None were essential and looked like a repeat of tasks Ianto had completed a week ago.

"Well he didn't pass through here, come to think about it lunch is late," Owen chirped up

"You're just as bad, Owen. He's down in the lower levels which means he has to come all the way back up here, when you can pick up the phone yourself."

Tosh turned her attention to Jack. "You did order him to sort out the flooding down there several days ago. That's where he is."

"Flooding?" Jack repeated as he struggled to recall the conversation.

"You okay?" She saw the look of confusion on Jack's face.

"I had a conversation with Ianto about the lower levels?" Jack checked.

"When did he become Ianto?" Owen asked curiously.

"The morning of your engagement, you gave him a right dressing down," Tosh reminded Jack.

"I did?" Jack repeated to himself as he pulled his lower lip, trying to recall.

"You told him that any structural failure would be the result of his neglect," she added.

"I did?" Jack folded the list

"Yes you did," Tosh said.

"I don't recall."

"Well we do," Owen said moving next to Tosh. "The lower level containing our overflow cells was flooded. You told him it was his fault."

Jack looked between them. "Tosh find him for me. I need to speak to him." He held up his hand as she took a breath. "It's all good."

Tosh glared at him.

"I promise. I've decided to make some changes. Start moving Ianto back toward becoming a full team member but I want to speak to him about it first."

Turning away Tosh set up her heat signature programme. Searching though it she found his signature.

"He's in sub level three," she said. Jack spun on his heel and took off towards the lower levels.

"What the hell was that about?" Owen said as they both watched him leave and Tosh let out a huge breath. "One thing I know we need brace ourselves for another shouting match," Owen said leaning against her desk. "Remind me Tosh: why are they getting married?"

"Owen, they love each other."

"Well over the past few days Jack has spent more time with the tea boy than with Gwen. It's like he hardly notices her. I could swear to God she becomes invisible whenever Ianto enters the room. She's doing all the running around, and I know from bitter experience how much work goes into a wedding and Jack can't even write his vows. What does that say?"

Tosh looked at him. "Jack's going to be married many times. I think it's sweet he is allowing her to make this a special day," Tosh replied

"I tell you it's all over the top. Doves, horses carriages...I just can't see it, all sounds like something you would see in some overblown Hollywood movie complete with singing mice turning into horses."

"I've had the same thought myself but Gwen just wants her perfect day."

"Well, perfect or not we have to survive this afternoon. Firstly I don't think I can handle another afternoon with Gwen jabbering on about bloody bridesmaid dresses without wanting to do some serious damage followed by a fucking bloody great row when she finds out Jack has undermined her. And while we're on the subject why the hell is Gwen second in command? She arrives late, leaves early. When she is here she hardly lifts a bloody finger except to order Ianto around. And don't think I haven't notice she reassigns all her paper to him. I wonder if Jack has any idea that on top of his enormous work load he is also doing all of Gwen's administrative tasks. Lazy cow. She's useless in the field, disregards all protocols…" he stopped when he found Tosh staring just over his shoulder her eyes widening.

"How dare you speak about me like that." Owen turned to see Gwen staring, her face red with fury.

Shaken bruised and covered in filth Ianto reached up to his ear.

Shit," he found his ear com missing.

Still holding the torch he used it to map out where he was. He was in a pocket created by the substantial remains of the opposite wall and, by the looks of it, part of the ceiling. To his back was the mould-coated wall. The sound of water caught his attention and he searched for its source. The force of the collapse had torn a hole along the top and filthy water was pouring in.

He used all his strength to test the wall behind him but it was solid, possibly a reinforced support wall which explained why it hadn't come down with the rest. To his dismay the force of his effort did have one effect; the long crack enlarged and the flow of water increased.

"Help!" he shouted out as he now dug at the pile of rubble but the sound was eaten up in the small space.

"No point in shouting for help then," he said aloud as the water now reached the back of his knees.

Panic gripped him and he began to tear at the mound of rubble. It was loose but there was so much of it.

Following the stairs down, Jack reached sublevel three until he was stopped by a pile of wet, leaking rubble. From the looks of it the ceiling further down the corridor and the left wall had collapsed. He was about turn away when something undefinable made him turn back. Lifting his wrist strap he scanned the rubble….reading the information he felt the world dissolve around him. He hit the alarm and then threw himself at the pile of rocks and began to tear it apart with his bare hands.

The water reached under his chin, and he used his feet to keep himself upright support. grey water found its was into his mouth as he tried force himself into the fast disappearing airspace against the ceiling.

"I don't want to die, not here, not like this, never able to redeem myself. Jack it wasn't all a lie how I felt about you was real, Do you hear me? Between me and the walls in this god forsaken fucking hole, Jack I love you."

Thrashing around he tried to pull away debris from the top. Maybe he could make a way for some of the water to drain out but the water was now over the top of his head. He threw away the torch and forced his hand in to the rubble, pulling away bricks.

His feet flying down the steps two at a time followed closely by Tosh, Owen wasn't sure what he expected to find. As he reached the level he was confronted with a seeping pile of rubble with Jack digging at the mound, his fingernails gone, and hands bleeding.

Owen pulled Jack around to get his attention but stepped back at the wild look in Jack's eyes.

Jack threw Owen off. "Ianto's trapped! He's drowning!"

Tosh took out her handheld scanner and began to scan the rubble.

"Top," she shouted and Owen wrapped his hands around Jack's legs and lifted him up grunting from effort.

Jack found himself being lifted towards the top of the pile and began to tear at it. He was rewarded with a gush of water which began to pour down over them. Jack saw a hand. He now fought to make the hole bigger. The force of water now began to clear some of the rubbish away and with every passing second the hole enlarged. Now he saw a second hand and now the whole top of the mound began to disintegrate. Taking both hands he pulled with all his might, hoping the downward force would be enough. Ianto slid down on top of Jack and Owen.

Spluttering Ianto taking in huge gasps of air used every ounce of strength he had to breath. He tried to move but found it impossible to stop coughing as he forced air into his lungs. He felt himself being lifted and opening his eyes he found himself on the steps leading down to the level.

Reaching the steps he vomited while Owen checked him over.

"What the hell is going on?" Gwen demanded loudly.

"Ianto was trapped on the other side," Jack tried to explain, fear coursing through his body as he observed the state the man was in.

Owen noted Ianto's blue lips "He needs some respiratory support and he's going into shock. We need to move him. Tosh, in the sick bay you will find a small black and white tank with a mask. Bring it down here." Tosh gave him the thumbs up and took off up the stairs

Owen looked towards Gwen who was standing with her arms crossed, glaring with fury between Ianto and Jack.

"Gwen, make yourself useful. Go back up to the main Hub and put the kettle on. Make everyone hot drink and Ianto a cup of strong, sweet tea," Owen ordered.

"It's only for Ianto. Tosh can do that while she up here. Jack needs me…" she started to say.

"He nearly bloody drowned. Go and put the bloody kettle on and make sweet tea to counter the shock," Owen shouted at her and she took a step forward to argue.

Jack pulled his attention away. "Do it!" he thundered. Gwen in shock staggered back up the stairs.

Owen placed a thermal blanket around Ianto's shoulders "We need to get you up to the Hub, get you out of those clothes and get you somewhere warm," Owen said as Ianto shivered on the steps.

"Can't move," Ianto said weakly between gasps.

"It's okay Ianto. Owen and I will help," Jack said gently and together they helped him stand.

His knuckles white from gripping the hand rail overlooking the medical bay, Jack watched as Owen, along with Tosh, helped Ianto out of his sodden clothes. Jack looked up and found Gwen standing, holding out a mug.

"Never mind lover boy, get down here with that. I hope that tea is hot and strong. Lots of sugar," Owen told her.

"I made coffee," she said heading down with the tray.

Owen glared at her. "Which one's Ianto's Tea?" he asked in exasperation then saw the only mugs on the tray belonged to himself and Tosh.

"For fuck's sake Gwen what is wrong with you?" Owen snapped. Tosh raced to the kitchen, returning several moments later with a mug of tea. "Hold that mate" Owen lifted the oxygen mask as Tosh handed him the mug. Ianto's hands were shaking so much she had to help him lift the mug to his lips and take a sip.

"Sweet," Ianto grimaced.

"I'll take the fact you are moaning as a good sign most of the water ended up in your stomach." Own continued to listen to his lungs. "Your lungs are clear. However you could still develop respiratory distress syndrome so you need to stay here a bit where I can keep an eye on you. That water was filthy, so I'm going to put you on a course of antibiotics." He placed a small device on Ianto's exposed chest that was able to monitor the oxygen levels in Ianto's blood and would also monitor his breathing.

"Jack, can I have a word?" Gwen said as she returned to Jack's side.

"Not now Gwen." Jack kept his eyes focused on Ianto.

"We need to talk. It's important," she said trying to gain eye contact.

"More important than this?" he asked as visions of the near miss and its implications seem to echo within him. To keep calm he returned his gave on Ianto to reassure himself.

"All this fuss, he'll he right as rain by morning. You know what he's like. It was his own fault. He should have been more careful. I'll make sure none of your valuable time is wasted here. Leave this with me…"

"Leave what with you?" Jack said dragging his gaze towards her.

"Ianto's reprimand, I'll make sure..."

"What reprimand?"

"That you don't have to deal with this." she completed her sentence.

"Deal with what?"

"Ianto screwing up today."

Jack glanced at her and placed two fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Ianto didn't screw up. I did. If I hadn't been so insistent, that the flooding was his fault he would never have been down there in the first place."

"Jack, look at me," she commanded and caught his attention. "It's me you love, not him, me. He's an embarrassment. He got what he deserved to day because…" Jack turned his attention back to Ianto. Gwen she felt a shiver of panic. She had to get Jack on his own.

"You're right. We do need to talk," Jack said watching as Ianto took another sip of tea.

"I'll deal with this, I'm second in command. I'll make sure that he knows his place, giving us a fright like that. He can't even be trusted to sort out a simple leak without us all running after him. He caused us big fuss just to get attention, pathetic really…"

"What?" Jack turned to her as if she was mad.

"I'll make sure that Ianto understands fully the error of his ways, make sure he never takes advantage of us again."

"Error of his ways… taking advantage?" Jack repeated

"That he can't get away with commanding our time like this. We are important. We are Torchwood. Getting himself hurt is just careless. He needs to know his place. Look at today, wasting everyone's time …"

"You're right Gwen, and I've decided on a few changes." She felt a band of fear release as she saw Jack looking at her, listening now. She could get him back on track.

"Good I'm glad to hear it. Not sure how much lower Ianto can go."

"That's not what I meant," Jack said now crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"What sort of changes then?"

"Changes about who does what."

Gwen smiled in relife. He wanted to talk about what would happen when they were on their honeymoon. "Of course Jack. You and I being away, I was going to suggest that Owen and Tosh man the Hub full time. I'm sure they would be able to cope if they lived on site but we'll have to sort something a bit more permanent out when we return. I mean, you know when I have to take leave…" She stopped as she saw the look on Jack's face.

"I meant now." He took a breath "I want to start re-integrating Ianto back into the team. It will mean sharing some of his current duties between all of us."

"How dare you make changes without discussing them with me first?" she said loudly. "I'm second in command. You should have run this by me first."

"However I am in command," Jack reminded her.

"And when are we expected to do our work? Sorry can't go and investigate a sighting, I'm too busy cleaning the lav or packing up empty pizza boxes," she chanted in a sarcastic voice.

"And I suppose when he betrays us all next time and we're all dead…"

"OI!" Owen shouted towards her. "Gwen you have seriously irritated me today, so in light of our current situation, shut up or fuck off home."

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Gwen shouted back.

"I'm the medical officer here, not you. Ianto is my patient. He is in shock, and the last thing he needs is a domestic between you and Jack."

"Jack needs me." Gwen thumped her chest.

"Well we don't."

"Go home," Jack ordered then pulled away. "I'll go and get Ianto a change of clothes,"

Gwen walked over to the sofa, sat down with her arms crossed in a thunderous rage. This was not supposed to happen. She was in control , this was her dream, her vision, and nothing and no one was going to stop her.


	3. Chapter 3

Owen checked Ianto who was in a light sleep. Jack was still hovering as he had for the last three hours; he had been unmovable from his spot in front of the rails overlooking the sick bay.

Gwen had finally gone home but only after another shouting match. Owen sort of understood her point, but then again how long did you punish someone for the sins of their past? By the sound of it Gwen was of the mind it should be permanent. He was pleased to note that Jack had for once stood his ground. She had stomped off home much to everyone's relief.

Owen turned back to check Ianto's vitals. The man had come a cropper because he was scuttling about the lower levels. What the hell had he been doing down there on his own in the first place? Bloody death trap by the looks of it. Mould so thick you could write your name in it. There was something in the back of his mind about that area of the Hub which spelled danger, obvious really when he thought about it.

His stomach turned over at the thought of what might have happened if they hadn't got there in time. It turned again reminded him he had missed lunch. A glance at his watch told him he was also missing dinner.

"Tosh I'm starving. We could all do with a hot drink and something to eat." He pulled out his wallet. "Head over to that greasy spoon food cart and get two coffees, something for yourself and six bacon sarnies: three for me and three for Jack if he wants some. Make sure mine's got brown sauce on 'em." Owen handed over a ten pound note.

Unlocking the door to the Tourist Office Tosh saw a familiar figure his hands in his pockets.

"Rhys?"

"Tosh thank god. I've been waiting here for hours."

She looked at him sadly. Rhys had never really gotten over Gwen's rejection of him. She had hoped he had moved on.

"Sorry Rhys on my way out." Tosh brushed past him but in three steps he blocked her path and put his hand out to stop her.

"Don't give me the brush off. I know something's wrong because I can't get hold of Gwen. Been trying for three weeks, she won't answer her cell phone, she's not come home, her mum and dad are frantic. I know about Torchwood and your secrets but normally she tells if she's going to be late or not come home."

Tosh looked at him, trying to make sense of what he was telling her.

"Is the wedding off is that what this is about? Is she avoiding me because she's called it off and she just doesn't want to speak to me?"

"Sorry?" Tosh blinked as the Plass and Rhys seemed to waver in and out.

"Wedding? You know me, and Gwen walking down the aisle in a wedding dress, making vows, bridesmaids, cake, champagne, terrible speeches, dancing to disco music?"

"When did you last speak to Gwen?"

"Three weeks ago. She came home in a terrible state, when I woke up she was gone. She hasn't been home since. I've left voice and text messages...nothing. It's that bloody Adam isn't it? She's gone and forgotten me again and you're all keeping it from me," Rhys said with a tremor in his voice.

Tosh closed her eyes as she was flooded with different memories, each one overlaying the other. For a fraction it felt like the world shifted on its axis. As the strange sensation passed her head cleared, and she lifted her gaze to take in Rhys.

"We've had an incident. It's…" she paused as she wrestled with herself on how to explain the unexplainable because right now she needed answers as desperately as Rhys did.

"Just tell me is Gwen okay," Rhys said after several moments had passed.

"Gwen is fine." Tosh said in her best reassuring voice. "Alien tech came through the Rift and we're still trying to figure what happened. It's been a day for us three weeks for everyone else. Bit of a shock and we're all starving hungry so I've been sent out for rations to feed the troops. Jack's got us locked down for a while longer while we try and make sure it doesn't affect anyone else."

"Bloody Torchwood," Rhys burst out then visibly relaxed. "Well give her my love and tell her not to be freaked with three weeks of me yelling down the phone when she listens to her messages."

"I will and I'll make sure she calls you as soon as she can," Tosh assured him.

"Thanks Tosh," he said then walked off back towards the parking area.

Unconscious of the soft rain which had begun to fall Tosh watched his retreating back trying to order her thoughts. She came back into herself as she realised she was getting wet. She steeled herself. First things first: food, coffee and find what in all creation was going on and she marched off in the direction of the café.

"Feeling better?" Owen asked as he took the oxygen mask off Ianto's face. Ianto nodded as Owen helped him sit up.

"Let's get you home, a good night's sleep and if possible I don't want to see you in here tomorrow."

"Okay," Ianto answered meekly, pulling his feet round and going to stand. As soon as his feet hit the ground his knees gave out.

Owen caught him. "Your body is still recovering so no driving."

"I'll call a taxi," Ianto said.

"No you won't. I'll take you home," Jack said appearing as if from nowhere and placing his own coat around Ianto's shoulders.

"I'm fine really," Ianto argued with them.

"And your medical degree was from where?" Owen asked.

"I just don't want a big fuss."

"Bit late for that. If you didn't want a fuss then you shouldn't have got yourself buried alive."

"The whole lot just came down," Ianto tried to explain.

"We know. Jack tried to dig you out with his bare hands." Owen looked at Jack's hands, which were nearly healed.

"Jack. No," Ianto said with concern. He caught Jack's gaze.

"No harm done. You know me; be right a rain tomorrow." Jack offered his arm to Ianto. "You on the other hand need to get home."

"Not going to argue with an early night," Ianto added as weakness seemed to affect his whole being.

"I'm taking Ianto home," Jack said as he passed by Tosh desk to find her completely absorbed in a task. "You and Owen okay with holding down the fort?" Jack asked.

"Tosh, are you and Owen okay with remaining here while I take Ianto home?" Jack repeated when he realised she hadn't even noticed his presence.

"Of course." She looked up then smiled in Owen's direction and winked. "I'm sure we can find plenty to do."

"Keep it down and don't do anything on my desk," Jack said as he guided Ianto towards the garage entrance.

"Oi," Owen said loudly. "Keep your fetishes to yourself."

"See you later…" Tosh said as she returned her attention to her task.

"Watching you is making me feel exhausted," Owen said as he came behind Tosh.

Tosh turned to him sadly. "Can you make me a hot drink?"

"Sure, green tea?" Owen asked and she nodded.

He was so attentive, and so in love. The last three weeks had been all her heart had ever desired. All the feelings she had been holding onto bubbled up, and she felt sick. None of it, not one single moment, was real. In reality, the real reality Owen didn't even know she was alive. He certainly never indicated there was even a spark between them. This whole charade was one long cruel lie.

She heard the spoon ringing as Owen completed her request.

"Your face looks like a wet weekend," Owen said and he handed over the cup.

"Wonderful as always." She took a sip and put the cup down.

"And I'm concerned that anything that upsets my best girl must be bad."

"Owen what I feel for you is real, I've loved you for a long time." Owen creased his forehead and took her hand.

"I know I've not said the words and you know I'm not romantic but yeah I feel the same." Tosh cupped his face and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I feel selfish." Tosh said her eyes filling with tears, "because I know this is all wrong but I don't want this to end."

"You are the most unselfish person I know." A worrying thought came to him. "You think this is all wrong and you and me should end it?"

Tosh swallowed. "No, Owen. Never."

"Alright then. I'll just keep on being bewildered." Owen let out a huge breath he hadn't realised he was holding on to.

"Once I tell you this, show you..."

"Show me what? You are really beginning to worry me."

"Over the past few weeks you've been feeling it. Disconnected."

"Jack and I have talked about it. Trouble is neither you nor Gwen have been affected. No test has shown anything up. It's stronger in Jack. He's the one who's the most unsettled of us all. If it was the aliens then that makes sense because he was the one who spent the most time with them…" Owen trailed off as he saw tears running down Tosh's face.

"It's all a lie, Owen."

"Maybe you have been affected, Torchwood is real. At times it's too painfully real."

"What we can see and touch is real enough. All of that is real."

"What the hell are you talking about Tosh?"

"It's us, Jack, Ianto and Gwen everything about us...them, is wrong."

"Sorry Tosh you've lost me."

"You've said it yourself; Gwen marrying Jack, the whole scenario is over the top. Jack not being able to write his vows. Look at the way he acts when Ianto comes into the room. Jack tried to dig Ianto out with his bare hands then, he stood there looking at Ianto for three straight hours. "

"Second thoughts are not unusual, a defence mechanism and weren't you arguing just this afternoon how much in love they are."

"This is more than cold feet. Except the day when Gwen announced they were getting married has Jack acted like a man in love?"

"Well, sometimes love is blind." Owen shrugged. "People find each other. What's to explain?"

"Gwen has arranged more than just the wedding. It's a fantasy, played out with real people. Except the actors are not playing along as they should. More than that, the last few weeks were a total fabrication with two obsessions driving what this is by marrying the man she always wanted."

"You said two," Owen interrupted as he tried to follow what she was saying.

"The other one is putting someone in their place. Making sure they know exactly where they belong in the order of things. Maybe throw in a bit of pay back as an added extra, making them witness how things should really be."

"We've all had, 'If I ruled the world' thoughts, normally followed with comments like, 'And you will be first against the wall when the revolution comes'." Owen pointed out.

"What if you could have anything you wanted? What if could you remake your reality to how you wanted it to be? What if you found a way to actually make it happen?

Tosh pulled around her screen. Owen saw a large shield-like broach which looked strangely familiar.

"It's Gwen. She's wearing a Dream Weaver."

"Looks like something a maiden aunt would wear. It's bloody ugly."

"Look closer." Owen moved and examined the image in more detail.

"Try and concentrate." Owen looked at the broach and a growing sense of unease grew as a hum inside his head seemed to invade his mind like a swarm of bees.

Without warning he found himself on his knees. "I'm going to kill the fucking bitch," he spat out and Tosh knelt and stroked his back.

"Get off me!" She removed her hand as if burnt and her heart broke as the hope she held onto that Owen's feeling might remain towards her shattered.

Standing, Owen staggered across the Hub floor. Reaching his work station he picked up his chair and threw it across the room. "I want her down here now! Get Jack here now! Ianto now! I want her here, I want to…" he demanded through clenched teeth and reached for his ear com.

"You can't, Owen!" Tosh shouted at him as she tore his hand away.

"You just try and stop me," Owen snarled back with equal force.

Tosh grabbed him by his upper arms "Feel it? the energy is too strong it's taken all my concentration to try and keep from slipping back into the dream."

"Dream? More like a fucking nightmare." Owen glared at her as he threw her off.

"Remember what Jack told us? Human beings don't have the mental ability to control the energy, it's too strong. The others are still trapped. Only when all of us break out at the same time will we be able to isolate the artefact and stop its influence."

"In other words we have to wake up together," Owen said, his face twisted in fury.

"It is the only way."

"So how come we could break out on our own then?"

"We are not the focus. Gwen and Jack are."

"And Ianto," Owen said

"And Ianto," Tosh repeated sadly.

"He could have nearly bloody died," Owen said as the true nature of what happened began to crowd in on him. "Over the past hours I kept thinking he should never have been down there on his own, none of us should be. And I was bloody right."

Tosh looked confused.

"Remember, it's out of bounds because it's collapsing. Sub level sections one, two, and three. Structural bloody failure." Owen started to pace.

Halfway across the Hub he turned and came back.

Reaching Tosh's side Owen took and drained the cup of cold tea in one swallow. "How long as this fucked-upped charade being going on?"

"Working on what Rhys told me, I tracked backwards three weeks ago and found this." Tosh used her mouse. The image of the artefact disappeared and was replaced with a recording taken in Jack's office. Gwen was standing before Jack's desk. Jack looked furious and Ianto entered wearing a suit, holding a file. With a click it began to play out.

"I have an idea," Owen said as the scene ended.

Lying on his back wide awake Ianto chased the shadows across the ceiling. Jack had finally gone. He had lingered so long Ianto had feared he was going to ask if he could sleep on the sofa.

He was so attentive. Ianto couldn't recall the last time anyone had shown him such care. The man had fussed over him like a lover. "Don't,' he heard a warning in his head. 'Don't torture yourself like this. Jack's feeling terrible because you were hurt and he was just being a good boss.'

'What boss comes into your home, runs you a hot bath, lays out clean clothes, folds back your bed and cooks you something to eat then watches you while you eat every mouthful? At one point he even stroked the back of your hand,' Ianto questioned himself.

"A kind and caring one,' he heard himself reply.

"So why did you lean into his touch then?"

"This is crazy," he said out loud and sat up.

Swinging his legs round he headed for the kitchen and flicked on the kettle.

Pulling open an overhead cabinet he took out some mint tea. Taking down the glass tea pot from the same shelf he placed a measure of tea in the centre then poured in boiling water.

Letting it seep for a few moments, he pulled back the blind and looked outside. It was pouring with rain. The downpour which they had driven through was falling unabated. He thought he saw movement, and a shape emerged from under one of the street lamps. Blinking, he looked again. Someone was standing looking up towards his window. Dropping the blind he picked up his mobile from the kitchen counter.

"Stand there," Ianto directed Jack to stand on the towels he had laid on the floor beside the open door. "What are you doing, Jack?" Ianto handed Jack his biggest towel and took Jack's dripping coat.

"I wanted check you were okay."

"Putting aside how creepy your actions suggest, it's pouring with rain. If you wanted to watch me why didn't you sit in the SUV?"

"I tried but I couldn't see your window," Jack admitted sheepishly.

"That's doesn't explain why you are still here," Ianto said in exasperation as he took the wet towel from Jack and handed him another dry one.

"I...I..." he sputtered. "I wanted to check you were alright."

"That I get, but why?"

"I don't think I can explain without coming across as crazy."

"Crazier than standing outside my window in the pouring rain at three o'clock in the morning because you couldn't see my flat from the SUV?" Ianto pointed out.

Ianto let out sigh of exasperation when Jack couldn't or wouldn't reply.

"Wait there," Ianto commanded and left. He returned a short while later and handed Jack a set of dry clothes and a large black plastic sack.

Keeping himself busy while Jack changed he pulled out another mug and poured in some tea. Hearing the sound of the sack rustling he then turned and handed the mug to Jack.

"You must think I'm mad," Jack said taking the mug.

"What am I supposed to think? Jack, you've been standing out in a rain storm."

Placing the mug down Jack reached out and took Ianto's hand, "I just want...want..."

"What do think you are doing?" Ianto asked as he pulled away but Jack held onto his hand.

"I just need…" he pulled Ianto towards him.

"Jack I think you should leave." Ianto snatched his hand away.

"Please don't make me leave," Jack begged plaintively.

Jack snatched Ianto's hand back as Ianto tried to pull away.

"Don't do this to me," Ianto begged as Jack pulled him into a hug.

Ianto felt himself enveloped as Jack's being consumed him. As he came back into himself he felt Jack shaking in his arms.

"This has to stop Jack. You are marrying someone else."

"I can't stop all I see and feel and can think about is you," Jack admitted.

"This is just second thoughts."

"Tell me you feel nothing for me and I will walk out that door and we will never speak about this again."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I have to know?"

"What does it matter what I feel? I'm a nobody, the person who clears up the shit you all leave behind."

"Why did you stay? Why not start a new life? You could have walked away, been free of all this," Jack said, trying to think.

Ianto raised his hand. "Enough. Go home to Gwen, be happy, get married, have beautiful children. I glad that after all this time you found the person who has your whole heart," Ianto said as the words caught in his throat.

"Ianto please," Jack whispered and Ianto placed his forehead against Jack's.

"You need to leave."

Jack wrapped his arms around him. "No, I can't just leave."

"This is mad, Jack."

"All I know is that I have this terrible hollow ache that only eases when I'm with you. Every time I close my eyes it's you I see. Don't send me away. I can't bear it."

"You have to go. I don't have the strength to…" Ianto words were silenced as Jack kissed him.

As the kiss ended Ianto pushed him away. "See what you do to me? This is wrong."

"Wrong because it's me?" Jack asked.

"You love someone else Jack, you are getting married." Ianto looked stricken.

"NO!" Jack said suddenly as he came to a decision.

"No, you're not? Or no, I'm right?"

"All I know is Ianto the feelings I have in here." Jack indicated his chest. "I don't feel love when I look at Gwen. I only feel right when I'm with you. Today when I thought you were dying, it was more than I could bear. Seeing you hurt and in pain, it was all I could do to stop declaring myself then and there. I have to know...do you have feelings for me?"

"This is too cruel. You can't ask this of me," Ianto begged.

"I have to know."

"I have no right to feel the way I do. You love someone else. You made it clear…"

Jack took Ianto by the shoulders and shook him. "Tell me you feel about me the way I feel about you."

"And what then?"

"Tell me," Jack demanded again.

"What happens if I tell you? What happens then?" Ianto's question stopped Jack mid-shake. He stood motionless as he stared at Ianto.

"You need to leave," Ianto said gently as the clock ticking filled the room.

"Time, you said. It must be a terrible burden, and when I find someone I love, you imagined I wouldn't want to waste a second of that time because love is a rare gift."

"I was just chatting, trying to be helpful. I saw you struggling..."

"But why would you be helpful? I've been more than unreasonable, and yet on Tuesday last week you finished that god-awful report and that's not the first time either. You didn't accept retcon when you could have." Jack paused then began to speak softly, "I think that when you love, Ianto, you love completely, with your whole being. You didn't walk away just to preserve your memories of Lisa. You stayed because…"

"Please," Ianto begged with his eyes.

"I think you stayed because you loved me."

"I'm not sure what kind of cruel sick joke you are playing but I need you to leave."

"This is no joke," Jack said sadly.

"If hearing this is what it takes to get you to leave Jack then okay. I stayed because I wanted to prove myself to you, undo what I had done if you like. Not everything about what happened was a lie, Jack. I wanted to show you, prove I was not the liar you thought I was."

"And?"

"How I feel about you is nothing more than a fantasy, a 'what if' or 'could have been'."

"So?" Jack asked gently.

"I've fallen in love with my boss, you. Are you happy now?"

"Me too," Jack said as he threw his arms around Ianto and then broke down into sobs.

"You fell in love with yourself?" Ianto said bewildered.

"I love you," Jack corrected him.

"This is mad, Jack."

"I don't care how mad it is. I want to stand on the tallest roof top in Cardiff and tell the whole world I love Ianto Jones."

"Certifiable." Ianto shook his head

"And he loves me," Jack declared.

"White coats."

"He loves me and I love him."

"La la land."

"Say it, Ianto."

"I love you, Jack."

"And I thought I was going mad," Jack said as he kissed Ianto's tears away.

"You are mad Jack, completely barking mad."

"I don't care. I love you Ianto and you love me."

"What am I going do with you?" Ianto said gently as they held each other.

"I have a few thoughts," Jack suggested.

"Let's not go there right now."

"I can feel your thoughts," Jack told him.

"Well, that's what happens when someone you have feelings for suddenly gets close and

starts kissing you." Ianto began to manoeuvre Jack towards the sofa.

"This is not what it looks like. I need to sit down."

"Okay." Jack agreed. "Long as I can hold you."

"This has been one long day," Ianto said gently as they both sat down as in a thump and the sofa groaned.

"I'm never going to let you go again," Jack admitted as he examined Ianto's hand then kissed the palm. "Or out of my sight."

"Where do we go from here?" Ianto asked gently.

"Tomorrow will take care of itself. It always does."

"That is such a Jack answer," Ianto said as the day's drama caught up with him.

"Tomorrow I am going to put things right for all of us," Jack said as felt himself being overtaken by sleep.

"Tomorrow," Ianto said as his eyes closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing by his coffee station at the, Hub Ianto prepared a fresh flask of coffee. To say the past twenty-four hours was the strangest in his entire life would be an understatement. Even by Torchwood standards it stood out. He had woken up to find Jack gone, and for a short while he though the night before had been a dream but then had he found Jack's note.

Jack had told him to take the day off. Aside from the events of yesterday Jack made it clear that he didn't want Ianto to be a target for Gwen's anger or any backlash. Out of sight out of mind. In truth Ianto was relieved. Gwen could be spiteful even with Jack there; who knew what her reaction was going to be. The remainder of the note was surprising in its sentimentally even taking into consideration Jack's declarations the night before. Jack loved him.

After folding the letter and placing by his bedside table Ianto decided a quick tidy up and a simple breakfast of cereal seemed in order, followed by a much needed return to bed. However this simple plan had been interrupted when Owen called him and insisted he come in so he could give him the once-over.

No argument could deter him, including Jack's orders. Arriving in less than a good mood and anxious not to witness the next phase of the unfolding drama he had reported in with every intention of going home immediately after. However, after a cursory check which Owen could have left to later he was deemed to be well enough to make coffee.

"When you've made that bring it up to the boardroom," Owen ordered. "Don't give me that look. I promise you will thank me later."

Ianto, in a rare demonstration of rebellion decided he had to speak up. "You've no idea the trying night I've had. I need sleep, Owen. I was heading back to bed when you called. Even I know you can operate the coffee maker all by yourself,"

"Have I ever told you your coffee is the best?"

Ianto stopped and looked at Owen who was smiling at him with his hands in supplication.

"Flattery I can do without, if I can't recall the last time I took a day off," Ianto huffed.

"I know, Ianto. I am sorry but it's important you be here. I wouldn't have called you in if it wasn't vital. After the meeting you can go home and I promise you won't be disturbed," Owen said as he crossed the Hub and made his way to the metal staircase leading up to the boardroom.

Grinding his teeth Ianto rinsed out the coffee flask and set up a fresh batch. While the flask filled he laid out mugs on the tray along with milk and sugar.

Gwen was running late. Jack hadn't come home, or even left a message. She was so worried all her plans were falling apart. Damn Ianto, he was always in the way. Jack was obsessed. Well, she had had enough. When push came to shove she knew Jack would choose her. She needed to get him on his own then all this would be sorted. She was his first choice, not him. No matter how much she told herself this, the anxiety had grown making sleep impossible.

Then Tosh had called and asked her to make sure she was there early. Apparently it was something Jack had asked them to do for the wedding but then called them this morning and asked them to share it due all the tensions of yesterday. It was a celebration of the special love between her and Jack.

The relief that had flooded through her when she got the message was indescribable. It meant her control had not slipped as much as she had imagined. She smiled to herself. Once this was over she could get Jack on his own, and sort out all the nonsense from yesterday once and for all. It was about time Ianto moved on. She was sure Jack would agree Ianto was a liability. His being there was a reminder of the past. Time to move on. They needed to find him a new life followed by a dose of Retcon. He loved coffee so a barista somewhere would be perfect then he could make coffee to his heart's content. A thought came to her; better make it Australia or there was the risk they would run into him. She smiled at the thought of Ianto having to cope with all that sunshine on his pale skin.

After Tosh and Owen's surprise she and Jack could go for a late breakfast and go over the wedding plans. Every detail was set; all they had to do was turn up. Then they would be away, everything would fall into place like it should. She felt a twinge of anxiety return. To cement this future she had to get Jack on his own, and then everything would come right. The massive round Hub door rolled aside and she headed towards the boardroom.

"You have to come. Everything is set up," Tosh insisted as she stood beside Jack's desk.

"Look, I have things I need to do today that can't wait," Jack told her bluntly as he went through the draws in his desk.

"You must come," she insisted.

"Look, whatever it is, deal with it and write me a report. You and Owen have my full confidence. "

"Do you trust me?" Tosh asked him point-blank.

Jack continued his search, opening another draw and rattling through the contents.

"Do you trust me?" Tosh repeated placing her hands on top of his.

"What sort of question is that when you know I do?" Jack said.

"Then trust me. It's vital the whole team be here because it involves each and every one of us."

"Ianto has the day off and I don't want him disturbed."

"Owen has already asked him to come in. He's here making coffee."

Jack glared at her, furious. "I gave him the day off and so did Owen if I recall."

"Owen needed to check him over, he was worried about him," Tosh answered quickly.

"He should have asked me. Ianto is fine." Tosh looked surprised. "I stayed at Ianto's last night," Jack added in explanation. "What is going on?" Jack suddenly became suspicious.

"Jack, I'm asking you to trust me," Tosh reiterated.

Jack sat back and held up his hands. "Today is going to be trying to say the least. I need to catch up with Gwen so this better be important."

"Jack?" Tosh felt a flutter of hope. Was it possible he and Ianto had started to break the spell on their own?

"I need to speak to Gwen. Once I've done then I will fill you in. I need you to insure me you will get Ianto home after the meeting."

"I will," she said as Jack now stood and headed towards the boardroom.

Tosh followed behind Jack. Entering the boardroom she saw Gwen was already sitting.

Ianto arrived carrying a tray of mugs and began to hand them out.

"Ianto, go get me one of those wonderful pastries. You know, from that café on the Plass," Gwen ordered.

"No running about for Ianto today. He's here just for this meeting then he can go home," Owen told her.

Tosh then smiled. "The past few weeks have been hectic. We've all gotten out of sorts with each other. So Owen and I put together a little something to remind everyone here of just why we are all here."

"I thought you said this was about Jack and me." Gwen looked at Tosh.

"Trust me Gwen, it is," Owen told her as he glanced across at Tosh who was dimming the lights. Taking her phone she punched in a series of numbers then gave the thumbs up to Owen.

Images began to play across the screen. It was CCTV footage from Jack's office. Jack was sitting behind his desk. Ianto, wearing a suit, stood by his side, placing papers in front of Jack.

"And this one," Ianto indicated.

"How many more?" Ianto checked through the files in his hand as Jack scrawled his signature across the page.

"Two."

"Good," Jack sighed.

"I put the reservation back until nine o'clock. Tosh has set up her Rift alert and promised three free hours of uninterrupted 'us' time," Ianto told him.

"Good. Coitus interruptus is only fun if you like that sort of thing. I had a boyfriend once …" Jack looked up at Ianto whose reply was interrupted by a soft knock.

"You wanted to see me?"

Gwen first instinct was to flee and she threw her chair back and raced to the door. She went to throw open the door only to find it locked.

"We're locked down Gwen and no-one is going to leave until this is finished," Tosh told her.

"How dare you!" Gwen's eyes flared

"How dare I?" Tosh said as her hand met Gwen's face.

"Tosh!" Jack said in shock.

"Don't listen to them Jack. It's me you love me. Look at me, Jack." Gwen started to speak in a singsong voice they all knew so well.

"No you don't, Jack," Tosh said. "You have never loved Gwen. Four short weeks ago, you and Gwen had a confrontation."

"This is all a fantasy," Owen said. "And no one is going to leave this room until reality is restored." Owen pressed play

"What is going on?" Jack said as he watched Gwen fight to open the door but found his eyes drawn back towards the screen.

Jack completed the last signature and looked up.

"You wanted to see me?" Gwen said as she stood in the door frame.

"Yes I do," Jack said as he now stood and indicating she come in.

"Remember we need twenty minutes to get to the restaurant so we need to leave at eight forty," Ianto reminded him, gathering the files from Jack's desk then made his exit.

"Your report. I need it on my desk tomorrow," Jack told Gwen as his office door closed.

"I'm sorry Jack, I forgot. It's been frantic, what with the wedding and everything. But I've broken the back of it, just needs a bit of tidying up..."

Jack held up his hand. "It's been reassigned."

"God I'm sorry, but we have been busy and I've got so much to do. Getting married is hard work. I just needed a bit more time."

"You were given extra time. I managed to get the deadline pushed back three times but not wanting Torchwood Three to look completely incompetent I had to hand it over."

"I'm sorry Jack, I'll do better. I promise. It's that I've been so hectic."

Jack interrupted "The problem is Gwen, this is not the first time you have been set an important task you've not completed. Everyone else here does field work, research projects and manages to file their incident and weekly reports along with anything else as required."

"I'll get Ianto to help me," Gwen stated.

"Not this time, Gwen. Ianto has enough to do."

"Making coffee and waffling about in a suit, putting away a few files? I would have thought he had lots of time on his hands," Gwen said under her breath.

"You have over three months of paperwork. I want it on my desk by Friday."

"If that's it then…" Gwen went to stand.

"Sit down," Jack ordered.

"Look I have to go, Rhys is expecting…"

"Today I took a call from Kathy Swanson," Jack interrupted.

Gwen crossed her arms.

"She tells me that you called her and started asking questions about the Ugargi incident. Getting a no from her you then called several other people in her department. She wanted to know why you were calling her when Ianto is our police liaison."

"Ianto doesn't have the police contacts I have or the right skills."

Jack glared at her. "She tells me you then went out and approached some of the witnesses and as a consequence due to your heavy handed approach several have retracted their statements."

"All this pussy-footing around Jack, you have to get in there and get the job done."

"The job was getting done. You blundered in when a more sensitive approach was working far better. Our relationship with the police is difficult at best. While Ianto's been our liaison that relationship has improved out of all recognition. We at least talk to each other and hand over cases with far more ease."

Gwen felt her face lock as Jack glared at her.

"I assigned this to Tosh and Ianto. They were making excellent progress. The final step was taking statements from the witnesses. Hundreds of hours of work and now we may never find out what happened."

"Well, I did what I thought was best. I thought I could help."

"What I needed you to do was getting your reports up to date and finishing the tasks I assigned you."

"I am field officer. Being out in the field is my job."

"Your job, Gwen, is being a Torchwood operative. You are not a field officer any more than Tosh is our technical support officer or Owen our medical officer."

Jack pulled forward another file. "Ianto has reported you have failed to turn up and complete your weapons proficiency test. He has made time for you five times in the last month but each time were so late there was no point. This is inexcusable. I will book you time with him tomorrow. Do you have a problem with this?" Jack asked as he saw Gwen's face twist in disgust.

"It's bad enough that we have to put up with you favouring him here and in the field let alone him testing me," Gwen said her eyes flaring.

Jack rose up. "I have never showed favouritism in the field."

"Since you and he have got your little thing going you are always giving him assignments far beyond his abilities. And you always let him take the lead in the field."

"And do you know why I give him the lead? Because he can follow my orders, and when he finds himself without orders he improvises. He has a good tactical sense; he knows when to act and more importantly when to hold back."

"I am the one who has the experience...me." Gwen pointed to her chest, now rising out of her seat to face Jack.

"You want to truth Gwen? You are a liability in the field. You act without thinking, react rather than act. I've lost patience, that's why I asked Ianto to take over to make sure reach the standard I require." "

Jack paused as he made a realisation. "That's why you called Kathy, isn't it? Because you don't trust my judgement."

"No I don't, Jack. I can't trust that you are acting for the best interests of Torchwood and all of us here while you favour your toy boy over the rest of us."

"Gwen, as of now you are on probation. All field operative privileges are revoked until you have brought your skills up to date, caught up with your paperwork and shown me you can work as part of the team."

"How dare you! I'm second in command," Gwen bellowed. "I will not have you undermine my position here any longer.

"Gwen, Ianto is my second…"

"You hired me after Susie. I took charge after you left. The only reason Ianto is here is because he looks good in a suit. He betrayed us, for God's sake Jack. He should be sweeping the floors, cleaning out shit. He's support not field trained."

"Ianto…"

"I am sick of hearing about bloody Ianto."

"Well get used to it. As of now you are no longer required to be in the field. You are on probation as a support officer."

"You need me in the field."

"As head of Torchwood my decision is final."

"This is blatant favouritism, him over me. I am the heart of Torchwood...me!" she burst out.

"Do you want to know the truth? I'm sick of arguing a case for you to remain."

"How dare you favour him over me."

"Out!" Jack demanded pointing at the door.

"You don't get to dismiss me," Gwen pushed her face into his.

"Out!"

"This is not over." Gwen pointed a finger at Jack. "Ianto is not going to get the better of me." She turned on her heel and slammed the door.

The lights turned up and Gwen was standing next to Jack.

"Jack, you and I, we love each other. We are meant to be, me and you." Her hands reached out towards him. "You know I'm telling you the truth, I've made you happier than you've ever been before in your life. You love me and I love you."

Gwen threw a glance at Owen and Tosh. "This whole set up is pathetic. They want to ruin what we have. We are getting married in three days, we are going on our honeymoon, and we are going to start a family. We have to be together."

Jack looked into her eyes as Gwen's words seem to ring in his ears like a wailing cacophony of harsh sounds. He shook his head to clear his mind when he looked up to see Owen pointing.

"Gwen is wearing a Dream Weaver. This whole scenario is a fantasy being driven by the brooch she is wearing," Owen shouted from the other end of the room.

"This is my grandmother's brooch. My love for you, Jack is real. This is some terrible lie Tosh and Owen have made up. They can't bear us being happy." She gasped as a sharp pain from her right shoulder caught her attention. The room swirled and she found herself facing Tosh.

Gwen caught Tosh's hand as she reached for the brooch.

Feeling nauseous as images superimposed on each other crashed into him, Owen knew the dream was fast coming undone. In a fraction of a second a noise like the shattering of glass seemed to sound all around him and reality was restored.

"Think about it, Jack...the past few days. Think about how you feel about Ianto…" Owen shouted at Jack as he opened the containment box.

"It's not true! Jack, it's me you love. You and me, look at me Jack," Gwen started to speak in a singsong voice they all knew so well.

Jack looked towards Ianto and his memories returned. His teeth clenched, he tore the brooch from her jacket with such force it broke the clasp. Jack then slid the brooch along the surface of the table. Owen scooped it up with the box and slammed the lid down.

Gwen howled in fury and fell to the floor in a crumbled heap.

Owen caught his breath. Looking down the room he saw Ianto being held in Jack's arms. The room began to fill with Ianto's heartrending sobs. Jack threw a look at Gwen filled with pure malice and fury that chilled Owen's soul. Shivering he joined Tosh who was standing guard over Gwen.

"Cells," Owen ordered as he and Tosh manhandled Gwen down the steps towards the main Hub.

"No please Owen, not the cells. I 'm sorry I didn't know this would happen."

"Gwen, you have a choice: conscious or unconscious," Owen told her.

"You wouldn't, you can't," she started to argue when Tosh slapped her full in the face.

The force of the slap reverberated around the Hub and Myfanwy gave a squawk.

Gwen's mouth dropped in shock and she placed her hand instinctively against her sore face.

"How could you Gwen? How could you force us?"

"I thought you wanted Owen," Gwen said in explanation.

"I wanted him to love me, for me," Tosh shouted at her. "I didn't want him by default."

"Move," Owen demanded and pushed her down another step.

"You don't understand the power was too much. I never expected it to take such control."

"Tosh, stun her."

"No please," Gwen said. "I need to speak to Jack, explain..."

"Trust me Gwen; he doesn't want to speak to you." Tosh moved, dragging her down another step.

"I didn't mean any harm."

Owen pushed his face into hers, "Well harm is what you did. Right now I'm tired and so fucking angry I could punch the fucking moon, so fucking move."

"I'm so sorry," Gwen started to sob as they finally reached the bottom step and headed towards the cells.


	5. Chapter 5

Laying entwined lost in each other Jack took Ianto's hand and kissed the palm. Ianto moved to hold Jack more closely. How long they had lain there neither of them knew. The comfort they both craved was only assured when they held each other in this embrace. Ianto was grateful for Jack's sake that Jack managed to hold on until they had arrived back here to his flat before he had broken down. Jack was sharing a vulnerability he had never exposed before and was desperate to reassure Ianto that he loved him mind body and soul. Having himself so exposed in a public place Ianto knew would be more that Jack could bear. Their privacy had been so shattered, they needed to be in this space to gather themselves.

He recognised something profound had happened for Jack. Before they had danced around each other about how they felt. Jack never said and Ianto had followed because saying those three words could change everything. He had been certain Jack loved him. He knew he loved Jack but if he spoke too soon and Jack was not in the same place it meant losing his lover and best friend.

"I have something to ask you." Jack said quietly.

"The answer is yes," Ianto said and he kissed Jack's face.

"You don't know what the question is?" Jack said almost disappointed.

"It's yes," Ianto whispered and went back to listening to Jack's heartbeat.

"So…" Ianto started to say a few moments later.

"Yes." Jack replied.

"But I haven't asked a question." Ianto said surprised.

"Ianto the answer is yes."

"Okay then as long as we understand each other," Ianto said and Jack kissed Ianto's forehead.

"It's a double yes then," Jack added a few moments later. "An infinite number of yes's ad infinitum."

"Good, what you said double," Ianto teased.

"You can't double infinity that's why it's infinity," Jack pointed out.

"You can always double something." Ianto added.

"Infinity is infinity, that's why it's infinity." Jack said.

"I bet I can think of something that there is an infinite amount of something you can double."

"Okay try me?"

"Love," Ianto said and he felt Jack melt into his arms.

"You are mine all mine, tell me you are?" Jack asked desperate to hear Ianto affirm himself one more time.

"For as long as you will have me," Ianto kissed him sweetly on the lips as Jack laid his cheek against Ianto's.

"So how about today?" Jack added.

"How's Ianto?" Tosh asked as Jack entered the Hub early the next day.

"He's doing okay." Jack said as he joined her and Owen who was standing beside her work station.

"Is that coffee hot," Jack asked as he noticed the mug of coffee being cradled in Owens hand.

Owen tilted his head towards the half-filled coffee flask, "I made it so be careful."

I'll take that under advisement." Jack smiled then walked over and poured himself a mug.

"I have something to ask." Jack said as he re-joined them. "I know this is going to sound sudden but Ianto and I are getting married tomorrow and we both hope you could join us, and be witnesses."

"We would be honoured." Owen replied shaking Jack's hand.

"Is that why Ianto is late?" Tosh asked.

"Yes there are a few things to organise."

"We understand." Owen added.

"If he needs any help let me know?" Tosh offered.

Jack shook his head. "One last thing we want to keep this quiet for now. We both have family who will be disappointed if we don't invite them but we can't wait. We will renew our vows at a bigger celebration later for now this is something we both need now." Jack took a sip of coffee. "And if you can both cope we want to take few days off. We've booked in at a quiet hotel just up the coast."

"Of course." Tosh said and Owen nodded.

"Ianto is really okay?" She asked a few moments later.

"He will be." Jack replied.

"And you?" Owen asked quietly.

"Not so good but I'm getting there. I think between the two of us we make one whole person. Right now, one of us is either up or down but thankfully not together. Getting married will help. I need to assure Ianto my commitment to him is one hundred percent I know he feels the same."

"I think it's wonderful" Tosh squeezed his arm.

"Me too mate." Owen added.

"And now for more unpleasant things where is she?" Jack said as he took sip of coffee.

"Cell 3B Level two." Owen told him.

Jack let out a huge sigh and handed his mug to Tosh.

Gwen was feeling miserable and cold as she pulled the blanket around her more tightly. She had been stuck here for over 24 hours. The only person she had seen was Tosh. She had shown up a couple of times with a carton of tea and wrapped sandwiches, but Tosh wouldn't speak to her. She needed to speak, to explain. They must understand, once she told them about they would understand and everything could get sorted.

She looked up to see Jack standing in front of the cell.

Standing she moved to face the clear door. "Jack thank god. This was all a terrible mistake. I was angry and I didn't want to be demoted. I never wanted this to go so far. The power of the broach was overwhelming. The broach took over control; I never at any moment had any will power of my own. It took over my thoughts, what I said and all my actions. Alien tech gone wrong happens all the time. Everything back to normal. Learnt my lesson don't touch tech.

"And Ianto?" Jack said softly.

"Ianto had to do a bit more than normal. He worked long hours anyway. Owen and Tosh well they were happy. No harm done, everyone back to normal safe and sound. You and Ianto, well, I didn't realise just what he meant to you. How was I to know he meant anything. You were so secretive about it never thought... well not Ianto anyway he doesn't seem your type."

"And what is my type?" Jack said as she stopped to draw breath.

"I always thought it would be someone more outgoing. Ianto is so boring. He just does his job keeps to himself. I always thought you would want someone with more a bit more personality."

"So you think the professional persona that Ianto exhibits here is who he is?"

"Well how was I to know it wasn't I'm me, Tosh is who she is. Why would Ianto be someone he is not here at work?"

"Ianto is a very private person and our relationship was our business."

"Relationship you make it sound serious."

"And what made you think it isn't? Jack added Gwen looked at him wide eyed. "I think what you are saying is that you saw me with someone more like you."

Gwen remained silent this was not going how she expected. All she needed to do was explain. Once Jack understood that she had no control she would have to take her reprimand and that would be that. She was the Heart of Torchwood, she was important, he needed to understand. She made him human. Her failings were very human that's what this was. She had to make him understand, all of them had to know she meant no harm.

"You have to understand it took me over. I had no idea what I was doing. I never expected it to be so powerful."

"When I came here today I didn't think anything you could say would make me feel worse." Jack said bluntly. "You seem to be think if you keep talking you can explain everything that happened away as alien tech gone wrong. That somehow you weren't in full control of what you did."

Gwen was confused because Jack seemed to be saying he understood but his tone meant he was angry.

"I wasn't Jack, it took over."

Jack shook his head. "There is a word for what you have done but I won't use it here. You distorted the reality of the entire Torchwood team."

"But no one was hurt?"

"Is that what you think? That because no one was seemingly hurt then everything will just be okay because regardless of the consequences for us you didn't mean for any of this to happen." Jack said in disbelief.

"Well sort of I thought once everyone calmed down. Everyone will understand I didn't mean any harm."

Jack looked at her in disgust. "What the hell did you think would happen when I realised the truth."

"You would be shocked I thought that you would be happy. I know I could make you happy. Once you realised what I had done you would recognise it was for the best then we could be together as a family."

Did you?" Gwen took an instinctive step back at the look on Jack's face.

"Please Jack please give me a second chance. You said when I started I gave you back your humanity, you need me here to give you that."

"That's not me to decide."

"Who then?"

"The team will decide. Right now my instinct is to either offer you a bullet or Retcon."

"You wouldn't Jack you need me," Gwen gasped.

"You don't think I would after what you did to Ianto. You made him feel worthless, and he nearly died. You think I can forgive you. The only reason you are still alive is because Ianto interceded for you. He said you had hurt the whole team so they should decide."

"Can I speak to them make a case." Jack shook his head and walked away. "Jack, Jack I need to speak to everyone explain. Please Jack I didn't mean any harm….."

Neither Tosh nor Owen commented as Ianto joined them in the Board room, sat down and intertwined his fingers with Jack's.

He looked pale and withdrawn; the impact of the last two day's evident with every movement. Jack had been right Owen concluded they both looked like they had been through the worst of times, followed hopefully by the best of times. Recovery was needed and for that they only needed each other.

"I got you some coffee." Owen said as he placed a carton in front of Ianto. "Double espresso one sugar."

"Owen Harper going out for coffee must be a first." Ianto titled his head in a thank you then picked up the carton and took a sip.

"It's a one off considering the circumstances and don't allow it to give you any ideas." Owen warned as he went on nursing his own coffee. "I figured after insisting you make coffee yesterday that it was only fair I repaid the favour." Everyone looked in his direction in surprise. "Don't give me that 'Owen's got a heart after all look' "

"We all know why we are here, Jack said speaking for the first time.

"Before we start a small order of business before we deal with the main order of the day. Martha Jones called to remind you about her visit. About giving her some assistance with a place called the Pharm. I told her we were out of action for a least a week. She's calling in some assistance from Unit; she said to say she'll catch up in a couple of weeks."

"Thank you Owen." Jack nodded the events of the past two days meant he had completely forgotten he had offered her help.

"We all know why we are here." Owen began. "I've I had some thoughts . I think we should send her to darkest Africa but then I thought that's not fair on the lizards there."

"Maybe we could send her to Tasmania with a passion for selling time shares," Tosh added.

"Think of those Poor Tassie Devils." Ianto interjected and Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Tasmania Devils they have this terrible disease. Tasmania has enough to worry about without sending Gwen to add to the situation."

"Australia?" Tosh suggested.

"It is home to the some of the most venomous snakes in the world." Ianto pointed out.

"And salt water crocodiles." Owen added.

"Tempting," Jack said.

"The reality is, is there any area on this Earth that deserves Gwen?" Tosh asked.

"Texas?" Owen spoke up.

"Well maybe Texas." Tosh agreed.

"Even Texas doesn't deserve Gwen, " Ianto told them.

"Retcon and relocation then once we can find somewhere to send her." Jack summed up the discussion so far.

Owen's mind immediately began calculating possible doses.

"But should we?" Tosh interjected. "You know the hardest thing for Gwen would be having to face this. She did all this because she wouldn't face the reality she was being demoted. What if she has to face the true cost to Rhys and to us?"

"So Retcon and relocate is an easy option for us. She's out of sight and out of mind." Jack wrested with the idea.

"What if she has to face the consequences of what she has done?" Tosh added.

"It's a harder option because Gwen could make trouble for all of us." Ianto spoke up and Jack took his hand to reassure him.

"I don't think she can. Let's be honest Gwen's worst enemy is herself." Jack said.

"Okay we are agreed. We kick her arse out of Torchwood memories intact. My next question is who going to tell Rhys?" Owen asked and Jack Ianto and Tosh looked at each other.

Ianto opened the door of the Tourist office allowing Rhys to step inside. "It's Gwen isn't it. Something's happened?" Rhys interpreted Ianto's face . "Adam's come back, aliens she's been kidnapped by aliens? And I'm the bloody last to know." Rhys made a connection with his conversation with Tosh. "It's about that time artefact Tosh filled me in about. She's trapped in some kind of time bubble and you can't get her out?"

"I've set up some space in the board room, it's private there," Ianto told him.

"Just tell me man. " Rhys demanded.

"Gwen is alive and unhurt, " Ianto reassured him.

"So why drag me down here then? Just send her home and I'll look after her." Rhys snapped.

"I know this must come across as strange." Ianto confessed.

"What more strange than normal Torchwood crap?"

Ianto led Rhys across the deserted Hub, the only sounds were the dripping of water from the water feature and their own steps.

"If something's happened why is Jack not here to tell me? How come you are standing him for him?" Rhys asked as they approached the board room.

"Considering what happened the Team thought I would be the best person to talk to you. Jack's not in the best space right now and I offered. Rhys looked unconvinced. "I promise later if you need to speak to Jack you can."

Entering the room, Ianto pulled out a chair for Rhys to sit down. As Rhys settled Ianto sat next to him.

"Rhys this is not going to be easy to hear but as you know Gwen's been absent for the past few weeks. Tosh told you part of what happened. At the time she didn't know what was going on, so she made something up to assure you. Gwen she is unhurt in any way."

"If she's okay why can't you just let me see her?"

"Once we've finished I'll bring her up here so you can talk."

Ianto took a breath and began to speak "Three weeks ago Gwen and Jack had a meeting. It was in light of an incident that happened that day…"

"Listen Ianto, can't you just get it out and tell me what the hell is going on." Rhys interrupted.

"You reported to Tosh that three weeks ago Gwen came home upset. When you woke up the next day she was gone."

Rhys nodded "So this has something to do with that meeting?"

"I should explain that Gwen's been struggling a while and due to various issues. During that meeting Jack put Gwen under probation. She stormed out but later she came back and took out an artefact. She took out an artefact called a Dreamweaver. What it does is fabricate a reality from the mind of the person wearing it.

"It's was essentially a child's toy, something you gave a gift. It allows the child to create a fantasy. To the race this belongs too it's as harmless as a McDonalds Happy Meal toy. But to humans it's effect can be devastating. It literally tries to create a reality by tapping into and controlling the mind of everyone involved"

"And my Gwen was involved?"

"After the meeting Gwen came back into the Hub and removed it from the containment box. It was the last time until yesterday any of us had any control over our lives."

Rhys sat back and listened in growing disbelief as Ianto went onto explain the full details of the fiction himself Jack, Owen and Tosh were forced to endure.

"Let me get this straight. She convinced Jack to marry her and Jack went along with it? "No wonder he couldn't face me." Rhys burst out and crossed his arms.

"It wasn't just Jack. The Dreamweaver altered everyone. Our memories, our relationships with each other even our roles here in the Hub. Jack went along until his real feelings began to re-assert themselves. Both he and I started to break out of the dream only the night before. All us were forced into roles that were part of the delusion driving Gwen."

"And when she held that thing in her hand it was Jack she wanted and not me." Rhys said as the implications began to hit him.

"The wedding was meant to be tomorrow. Jack was about to break it off because he realised how wrong it felt. Gwen is not for him, because he is in love with someone else."

"I'm a bloody fool." Rhys said under his breath.

"We are sorry Rhys. This is the reason why Jack felt this was better coming from me. We've decided that Gwen needs to face the consequences of the choices she made. As part of that we felt you deserved to know the truth."

"This couldn't have been easy Ianto. Thank you for having to courage to tell me."

"Gwen is in the cells she's been there since we took the artefact from her. If you want to see her we can escort her up here."

"I need to speak to her alright but I need to get my head together."

"Of course let me get you a hot drink and then when you're ready let me know." Rhys nodded and Ianto left.

Standing Rhys felt his world shift from under him. Placing both his hands under the large table and using all his strength flipped it over in one heave.

Entering the room with a tray Ianto noted the room looked like a hurricane had passed through. The table was upturned chairs thrown against the wall and smashed into fragments.

"Sorry about the mess." Rhys said as Ianto offered him a mug.

"Not to worry we were thinking of doing up the place."

"It was you Jack remembered wasn't it." Rhys took a sip in the hope it would sooth him enough to face Gwen.

Ianto smiled gently and nodded.

"I've a favour to ask. Once I've spoken to Gwen. I need about two hours once I've left here."

"What about you text me and we'll release her when you're ready." Ianto offered

"Sounds like a plan." Rhys said. He looked round the room and after taking a final sip from the mug in his hands handed back to Ianto, "I think I'm ready."

Bracing himself Ianto walked towards the cells.

"Ianto." he heard Gwen announce as she stood before the cells as if surprised to see him.

Gwen was looking dishevelled her face was red and blotchy. Ianto guessed she had been crying.

"Tell me what's going on. Been stuck down here for hours going out my mind with worry about what you are all deciding about me."

"I've been asked to take you up to the board room." Ianto told her as he unlocked the cell door.

Gwen felt a rush of relief as she stood. At last she could explain how all this went down. Alien Tech gone wrong. All of them had had incidents, Susie with the glove, the Ghost Machine, that pedant thing Tosh wore, so many things could go wrong. Once they under stood everything could get sorted."

"I'm so sorry Ianto. I didn't realise you and Jack had this thing going." Gwen said as they reached the steps leading up to the Hub.

"Thing?" Ianto stopped abruptly and turned around causing her she almost run into him.

"The two of you having a thing together I didn't know."

"We don't have a thing Gwen."

"Jack said you and he…"

"Jack and I are in a relationship."

"Sounds sort of serious" Gwen repeated her earlier comment like she didn't quite believe it.

Ianto stared at her. "Gwen we've been living together for the past five months. We're thinking about buying a place together."

"How? When?" Gwen burst out. 'You both never said."

"We didn't broad cast it Gwen because it was private."

"I see."

"No I don't think you do see Gwen. This whole debacle was caused because you are blind to anyone but yourself. Jack being in love with someone else never occurred to you because in your mind the only person Jack should be with is you. You didn't see the obvious because doing so meant you would have to accept reality instead of what you thought was right for him."

"And I suppose you are?" Gwen bristled.

"Jack thinks so." Ianto fought to remain calm.

"Well I'm sorry I had no idea you and he were… well together." The moment passed as Ianto stared at Gwen.

"Well we are Gwen that is one fact you will have to face. For the rest I'm still trying to figure out how you could do what you did."

"It just took control. The power hooked on to my thinking and before I knew it everything was…"

"Was it jealousy because I work hand in hand with Jack, or are you equally blind to what I do?" Ianto continued disregarding Gwen's statement. "Do you really see me as some sort of glorified janitor who could never overcome the events of my mistakes concerning Lisa."

"I was angry, I wanted to be out there making a difference. I didn't want to be demoted to being just the person who made the tea and shuffled papers like some glorified clerk." Gwen pouted.

Ianto let out a sigh. "What this all comes down to is you want all the rewards and respect but are not prepared to do the work required. You want the glamour of being a field officer, racing about the countryside the big hero but not complete all the hundreds of associated tedious boring tasks like finishing reports. Quick Fix Gwen, the road of least persistence Gwen. Someone whose self-importance failed to acknowledge we work as a team."

"I didn't have full control. It took over." Gwen argued and Ianto sadly shook his head and indicated they now move up towards the Hub. "I didn't mean any harm."

"But harm is what you did. Owen, Tosh myself and Jack are all reeling. We are bewildered that you would do something so detrimental to harm us. You twisted each of us into people we are not."

"I am so sorry."

"Sometimes sorry is not enough." Ianto said as they now reached the board room door.

"I am sorry. What more what I can say. I'm sorry." Gwen repeated as they stood before the board room door annoyed Ianto didn't seem to understand.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't disobeyed common sense and every rule we have at Torchwood for the handling of dangerous objects." Ianto told her bluntly.

"I didn't know it would take over."

"But you did Gwen. You were there when Jack explained how dangerous it was in the hands of human beings."

"Well I do now, lesson learnt."

"Is that what you think the lesson here is?"

Gwen thought for a moment then gave a weak smile. "Yes, rules are there for a purpose lesson learnt now and for the future."

Ianto shook his head sadly and opened the door.

Gwen hesitated as the door opened. Stepping inside her eyes widened at the devastation in the room. The main table was turned over, chairs smashed into several pieces, pictures torn off the room.

"Rhys!" She burst out as she realised who was there.

"Ianto." She turned and shouted at him. "I thought I was here to make my case, explain what happened. I need to speak to everyone make them understand, I meant no harm. I need to explain how the brooch took control. I didn't mean for all this to happen and I'm sorry." Gwen spoke faster and faster.

"So I'm still invisible." Rhys burst out.

"Rhys what...why…who…I don't understand why are you here?" Gwen stuttered.

"Three weeks Gwen I've been going out of my mind with worry you because basically you disappeared. I finally managed to see Tosh. She told me there had been a time bubble where you and everyone else was trapped. I thought bloody Torchwood but I was so relived you were okay. Then Ianto called me here, I thought you were hurt, ripped apart by one of those weevil things. Or that somehow the rift had taken you and I would never see you again instead I find I'm just a joke to you. Rhys the consolation prize always coming in second place."

"No Rhys It's not true."

"So you didn't steal some alien crap then forced Jack into believing that he loved you."

"Rhys I love you." Gwen begged.

"The only person you love is yourself Gwen. You created a whole fantasy so you could marry the man of your dreams. Doesn't matter that he loved someone else or anyone else as long as you got want you wanted."

"Rhys don't believe what they've told you. This was all a terrible mistake."

"You are right the terrible mistake was me thinking you loved me."

"Rhys I do love you."

Rhys pointed at her hand "Then why is that ring on your finger not mine?"

Gwen's mouth drooped open and looked down at her hand. It felt so natural she had forgotten it was there.

"Since the moment we met I haven't had a thought in my head about anyone else. You were my life. Everything I do is about us making a life together. But it was over as soon as you discovered Jack Harkness."

"It's not true Rhys I do love you?"

"I don't think you even know what that means."

"I can't lose you Rhys."

"Well I'm lost Gwen. You and I are over. After today I don't want to see or hear from you ever again."

"NO Rhys please don't leave me not like this." Gwen raced towards him her arms trying to embrace him.

Rhys grabbed both her upper arms and shook her. "I'm not going to be your consolation prize anymore."

Ianto heard a sound behind him as he cleaned up the small Hub kitchen.

"You okay?" Jack asked as he felt his arms slide around his waist.

"It's done. Tosh has removed her passwords from the mainframe. She's handed in her ID and her gun. I hope we made the right decision." Ianto said.

"Sometimes memories are the hardest things any of us will have to face. What could have been? What we should have done? What might have happened had we not made the choices we made? The regret pain and, grief are what we need to become better versions of ourselves. Gwen lost the one thing that she valued above all else. Torchwood forges all of those who fall into its embrace into extraordinary beings." Jack told him.

"I never saw being ordinary as a punishment."

Jack laid his head on Ianto's shoulder. "For Gwen being part of Torchwood became her identity. It gave her a feeling of importance and privilege far beyond her abilities and skills.

In a sense we have given her an opportunity to learn no matter how painful. It is the only gift we as her team could give her."

"She could still make things awkward." Ianto pointed out as he turned round and kissed Jack gently on the lips.

"I dare her to try." Jack said a warning note in his voice.

"Groping Ianto in the kitchen things really must be getting back to normal." Owen quipped as he approached them.

"Trust me this is not groping." Ianto told him as he and Jack broke apart.

"Are you okay with holding on here for a couple of hours?" Owen asked.

"Sure." Jack said. Then he and Ianto watched as Tosh approached and Owen helped her into her coat.

"Owen you look almost respectable," Jack said noting Owen's tidy appearance.

"I'm taking Tosh out for dinner," Owen raised a finger as he noted Jack and Ianto's eyebrows raised as one. "And no one is to say a word."

"Have we said a word?" Ianto asked.

"That's five," Owen warned.

"Make sure you insist he takes you somewhere drinks don't come in tall cartons with seven different flavours of pop," Jack teased.

"Give me credit for some class," Owen said as Tosh gathered up her hand bag.

"Ready?" he asked leading the way forward.

"Ready." Tosh agreed taking Owens offered his arm and they made their way to the main entrance.

Gwen threw a twenty pound note at the taxi driver and then raced up the steps to the flat she shared with Rhys.

She was reeling, this was not real it was a some terrible nightmare. Her insides were burning with the humiliation of having Ianto sign her out of Torchwood. Her hands shaking she turned the keys in the lock and pushed the door open.

Cupboards, were flung open, clothes were strewn about the floor. Racing from room to room she felt like her she was coming apart. This couldn't be real could it, not for real. Rhys would take her back he had to. Torchwood they needed her, just wait first crisis they would be begging.

She was Gwen Cooper Torchwood!


	6. Epilogue

Jack sat up as Ianto entered, a tray laded with breakfast. Jack didn't to ask to know coffee was still off the menu.

"Don't make that face," Ianto said as he placed the tray across Jack's knees.

"Emm...toast and jam." Jack looked at the cup and saw the string end of a tea bag hanging out. "Is this tea?" He picked up the cup and took a cautious sip. "Real tea?"

"Owen's called. He's checked your vitals and you can get up today. And yes it's real tea." Ianto smiled.

"Good. I'm sick of staring at the walls and I get to move rooms and study different walls in our flat."

"You should have thought of that before…" Jack looked at Ianto.

"Listen, I didn't think it was possible." Jack interrupted.

"Clearly it was."

"Well maybe my 51st century biology couldn't compete with your 21st Century sperm."

"Yes, it was my superior sperm that was the cause of all this. You're not telling me about your little secret has nothing to with what happened?"

"It was hardly a secret. I just never thought...I mean after a hundred and eighty years I thought it was impossible."

"You should have told me even if there was the slightest possibility."

"Maybe you should have told me your sperm have some magical properties so far unknown."

"Eat your toast," Ianto said as his mobile sounded, glad to end this on-going argument.

Jack took a long sip of tea. He missed coffee so much, but tea would do at a push and even that had been off the menu since his blood pressure had gone through the roof. To say he had found himself in this position was awkward to say the least. As head of an alien killing, protection from, arming humanity for the future organisation, being pregnant was more than just an inconvenience. It was downright embarrassing. He was not some teen who in some inopportune and reckless moment decided to try out the delights of sex. He was Captain Jack Harkness. All jokes aside, having children was only ever theoretical it never occurred to him it might actually happen. Aside from the embarrassment and the high blood pressure it had turned Ianto from loving partner into fierce protector and strict enforcer of all and any advice from Owen. Jack had to admit he wasn't sure if Owen was enjoying this a little too much. His thoughts were interrupted as Ianto, having finished his phone conversation, rejoined him.

"That was Tosh. Owen told her you can get up and she says she needs some company while she goes to the mall."

"The mall?" Jack repeated.

"She's looking at nursery furniture."

"I thought she had decided on white," Jack said as he took a bite of toast.

"Now she's decided she wants dark wood." Ianto ignored the groaning. "And if you are especially good you can have a coffee with your lunch."

Jack perked up. "Real coffee?"

"Real coffee," Ianto repeated and took the now empty tray.

Jack now sat up and swung his legs out. As his feet touched the floor he felt a tinge of excitement. Jack had known many of the cruel twists life could bring to him but this was the worst. He was actually excited at going to the mall!

"Which mall?" Jack asked as he slipped into the driving seat.

"You are not driving," Ianto warned him.

"Owen said nothing about driving." Jack pouted.

"That's as may be but my blood pressure can't handle your driving. And besides you hardly fit." Ianto pointed out Jack's belly pressed up against the steering wheel.

"You know you have turned into a nit-picking monster since this all started." Jack saw the look of hurt on Ianto's face.

"All I want is for you and the baby to be safe. You drive like a maniac. If we have an accident how can I keep you both alive and well?"

"I'm sorry it's just all this fuss, it's driving me crazy." Jack slammed his hands against the steering wheel in frustration.

"I know. I'm sorry," Ianto said in a comforting voice, and touched Jack's arm.

Jack slid out and went to the passenger's side. "Which mall?" he huffed as he pulled over the safety belt.

"The new big one, Riverside."

"Oh goody," Jack tried to contain his enthusiasm.

Gwen's feet ached. She wasn't used to all this walking. At least this was security. She had started here when the mall had opened, keeping out the riff raff, and undesirables, making sure people behaved. 'It was not all bad,' she told herself. She had even caught a couple of shoplifters. Maybe if she kept at it, showed willing to make use of her superior police skills she could eventually move back into the force. A dark thought came to her, 'not with Jack Harkness as head of Torchwood.' She was sure it was his influence that had prevented her getting any position in the force or in UNIT. Blacklisted, that's what they called it so she was surprised to get this. It was way beneath what she should be doing but a start no matter how small.

She had come over this side of the massive complex because she had run into Rhys with his arm round some blousy tart, looking at rings.

So he had moved on, had he? His tastes and standards had certainly dropped because she, Gwen Cooper, was as good as he was ever going to get. She pushed ahead, willing the shoppers to get out of her way before she ran them down.

A flash of blue grey she hadn't seen in three years caught her attention. She did a double-take; it was Jack with that Ianto. God Jack had put on some weight; even that coat of his couldn't hide his beer gut. And was that Tosh. Tosh was pregnant, about to pop by the look of it.

She kept back, following them until they entered 'The Baby Warehouse'. She snorted as she passed. Well, Torchwood had obviously gone to the dogs if they had time to come here and waste time.

"Have you and Owen finally chosen a name?" Ianto asked as he placed the tray on the table and sat next to Jack.

Jack reached out and took a long sip of coffee, a look of ecstasy on his face.

"They should never have invented baby name books." Tosh manoeuvred herself into the seat. "What about you?"

"Emily Jane," Ianto answered as Jack couldn't answer because his mouth was full of French fries.

"Damn," Tosh said and Jack looked at her. "Both of those were on our short list?" Tosh explained.

"Emily Jane," Jack now said as his mouth cleared. "We both chose one name each."

"The only name Owen has come up with is Alfred and I'm not sure he was being serious," Tosh said, now opening one of the shopping bags.

She pulled out then handed Jack a white and pink cotton baby grow. "I couldn't resist. I know you both said no one was to buy anything until you were both certain everything would be okay but it's past thirty weeks now and Owen is so happy with your progress so I figured it would be okay."

"Thank you Tosh," Ianto said, taking the gift. It was white with small pink butterflies and came with a pink hat.

"I think it's taken to now to get over the shock," Jack added as Ianto took his hand.

"Well I think it's wonderful," Tosh said attacking her food.

"I guess if you are going to have a shock one where we all end up with a happy ever after is okay with me," Ianto pointed out.

"Happy endings." Jack lifted his coffee cup.

"Happy endings." Ianto and Tosh raised their mug and glass.

"Owen wants to discuss setting up a day care," Tosh said as she drained her tea.

Ianto snorted into his coffee as Jack looked excited.

"Your small quarters under the main office would be great. He wants permission to start painting."

"Sure, but no yellow. I hate yellow but fluffy ducks are okay," Jack agreed.

"I was thinking an alien scene...a few Weevils and Myfanwy. Lois has got such a talent," Tosh added

Jack snapped his fingers. "I saw a backpack that would be perfect. Means I could move around might need some ear muffs…"

"Backpack, day care, earmuffs...you are not taking our baby into work." Ianto looked at him as if Jack had gone mad. A few moments passed when Tosh and Jack burst into laughter and did a high five.

Gwen felt her face darkening, watching the scene from behind a flimsy display. A tap on her shoulder caught her attention and she found a large florid faced man scowling at her.

"What the hell are you doing? You're supposed be down near the entrance on the second floor," she heard the sharp tone of her supervisor.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir, on my way now." She turned on her heels and headed towards the elevator, scurrying as fast as she could.


End file.
